Colorfull Of Love (Brown Afternoon) REMAKE
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: [EPILOG] Gadis penyuka cokelat, guru taman kanak-kanak yang penyabar, yang selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang kerjanya di sore hari untuk memesan secangkir cokelat yang nikmat dan menenangkan pikirannya. [Yewook - GS] END
1. Chapter 1

**Colorful Of Love**

 **.**

 **Warning : Murni milik Santhy Agatha dan saya hanya merubah/mengganti nama tokoh dengan couple favorit saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Jongwoon/Yesung**

 **Other's Cast**

Enjoy

::

::

 **Colorful of love** adalah seri bertema romantis dengan kisah percintaan empat tokoh gadis yang memiliki kisah berbeda-beda.

.

Kim Ryeowook - [ Brown Afternoon } "Perjanjian Hati"

Gadis penyuka cokelat, guru taman kanak-kanak yang penyabar, yang selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang kerjanya di sore hari untuk memesan secangkir cokelat yang nikmat dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Kim Kibum - [ Grey Morning ] "Sweet Enemy"

Gadis sederhana, anak kuliahan berotak cemerlang, yang tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk menikmati oreo milkshake sebagai menu sarapannya. Minuman itu membuatnya bersemangat, untuk melalui harinya yang berat di kampusnya.

Lee Sungmin - [ Red Night] "You've Got Me From Hello"

Gadis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.

Lee Hyukjae - [ Green Dayligt ] "Pembunuh Cahaya"

Gadis yang lembut dan tenang, pemilik toko bunga dan tanaman, selalu memanfaatkan waktu makan siangnya dengan menghirup teh hijau yang panas, untuk menguatkan dirinya menghadapi perkawinannya yang menyesakkan dada

 **.**

Santhy Agatha

.

" _Tak pernahkah kau mengerti? Hatiku ini sudah ada dalam genggamanmu,Lalu kau buang begitu saja..."_

 _._

 _Bahagianya ketika jatuh cinta._

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar sepulang kuliahnya. Dongwoon baru saja mengantarnya pulang, tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang kuliah, berburu buku-buku lama, menonton dan menikmati es krim sebagai penutupnya. Oh astaga.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Meskipun dongwoon tampak agak aneh dan murung tadi, tetapi dongwoon bilang dia hanya sedang tak enak badan dan berjanji bahwa sepulangnya nanti dia akan langsung beristirahat agar kondisinya pulih.

Ryeowook mencintai dongwoon, sangat cinta. Mereka menjadi dekat begitu saja seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan ryeowook tidak pernah menyangka mereka bisa seserius ini.

Dulu dia menyangka dongwoon sombong karena berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki itu yang menyapanya duluan, bahkan sangat baik dan ketika pertama kali ke rumah ryeowook, tidak ada sikap mencemooh atau pun menghina rumah mungil

itu.

Status ryeowook yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tampaknya tidak masalah bagi dongwoon.

Mereka sudah merajut impian untuk masa depan. Menikah dan punya anak, lalu berbahagia untuk selamanya. Bahkan dongwoon sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan mengajaknya ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan ibunya.

Meskipun sikap ibunya tidak bisa dikatakan ramah... ryeowook mengernyit, teringat betapa malunya dia ketika Ibu dongwoon menolak untuk membalas jabatan tangannya. Setidaknya dongwoon bilang bahwa ibunya memang galak kepada siapa saja, bukan hanya kepadanya.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip. ryeowook segera mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama Son Dongwoon di layar ponselnya,

"Iya Dongwoon?"

"Aku baru saja sampai rumah." Suara dongwoon di seberang sana nampak berbeda, membuat ryeowook bergumam dengan cemas.

"Kau tampaknya sakit... Syukurlah kau sudah sampai rumah... Istirahatlah, supaya besok kondisimu membaik."

Hening... Seolah dongwoon sedang mencari kata-kata.

"ryeowook…?" dongwoon bergumam ragu.

"Ya dongwoon?"

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman yang biasa? Besok aku tidak bisa datang kuliah, tetapi aku akan menunggumu di sana di sore hari. Kau menyusul ke sana ya."

Taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu itu terletak dekat dari kampusnya, ryeowook hanya perlu berjalan ke sana. Dia tersenyum sambil membayangkan bahwa mungkin dongwoon punya rencana romantis untuknya,

"baiklah dongwoon, aku akan datang besok."

"Oke." dan telepon pun ditutup di seberang sana.

Membuat ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya atas penutup yang dingin dari dongwoon, biasanya mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan kata-kata cinta yang lembut. Tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas.

' kan sedang sakit, jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya terasa berbeda...'

 **Brown Afternoon**

Ryeowook menangis, sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dari pemutar musik miliknya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu, tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore yang berhujan, saat itu hanya ada dia dan dongwoon, kekasihnya.

 _"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi." Ryeowook mengernyit dan mendongak menatap dongwoon yang lebih tinggi darinya._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata dongwoon itu. Tadi dia datang menemui dongwoon dengan senyum dan bahagia, mengira bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kejutan romantis dari kekasihnya. Dia memang mendapatkan kejutan. Tetapi ini bukan kejutan romantis._

 _"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Ryeowook, maaf."_

 _"Kenapa?" ryeowook mulai gemetaran, menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata._

 _"Kau tahu kenapa, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan ibuku dan sebagainya, dia tidak menyukaimu... Kau tahu, dia seoran yang kaya raya dan dia ingin aku mendapatkan_

 _pasangan yang sederajat..."_

 _Dongwoon menelan ludah, menatap ryeowook dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku ryeowook, aku menerima pertunangan dengan hayoung . Selamat tinggal." Hanya seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, tanpa pelukan perpisahan dan dongwoon pergi meninggalkan ryeowook dengan hati hancur._

 **Brown Afternoon**

 _ **Dua Tahun Kemudian**_ _ **.**_

Suara bel di taman kanak-kanak yang indah itu berbunyi. Ryeowook segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi dan berdoa. Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak TK yang begitu aktif dan tak bisa duduk diam itu, tetapi ryeowook senang, karena mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah tanpa dosa, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam

memandang dunia.

Selesai berdoa, anak-anak berjalan dengan rapi menyalami ryeowook, lalu berhamburan menuju orang tua masingmasing yang sudah menunggu di luar. ryeowook merapikan tas-nya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang ibu guru, jemputan sudah datang." Ryeowook tersenyum, menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Selamat siang juga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini siang-siang Sungjae?" sambil meraih tasnya, Ryeowook menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman kampus dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat noona mengajar, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku menjemput noon dari pada noona harus naik angkutan umum atau bus mungkin saja."

"Naik bus atau angkutan umum sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa." Ryeowook berjalan menuju parkiran, diiringi oleh Sungjae dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam, warisan dari mendiang ayah mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh sungjae ke kampusnya.

Mereka masuk dan sungjae menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan noona." sungjae mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tentang Joy."

Ryeowook ingat tentang Joy atau nama panjangnya Park Soo Young. Perempuan itu adalah teman kuliah sungjae yang pernah diajak ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Joy adalah perempuan cantik dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya, pikir ryeowook pahit, berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menusuknya.

Tentu saja dia anak orang kaya, Joy datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lipat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Ryeowook.

"Kenapa dengan Joy?" batin ryeowook berteriak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin sungjae berdekatan dengan Joy. Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin. Fakta, itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Dongwoon kepadanya dulu.

Ryeowook hanya tidak mau Sungjae mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya sesudahnya. Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan, dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu kepada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya, mabuk kepayang kepada perempuan impiannya.

"Joy dan aku, kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius." Sungjae mendesah,

"Tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya." ryeowook mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah, ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga miskin, pasti akan selalu ada masalah.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka, pesta itu diadakan oleh kakak Joy, seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya... Kakaknya, ingin

bertemu denganku dan aku... Aku agak ngeri karena desas desus yang berkembang, kakaknya itu sangat kejam dan jahat."

Sungjae menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati kakaknya,

"Kau mau menemaniku ke pesta itu kan?"

"Kenapa harus denganku?" ryeowook merengut, mencoba berkelit.

"Karena kakaknya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita, kau kakakku satu-satunya, aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak ibu, penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan kakak Joy? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?" Ryeowook menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk di benaknya, jangan-jangan si kakak itu ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu?

"Yah... Aku adalah pacar Joy, kakaknya itu sangat protektif kepada joy, mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak lelaki yang mendekati joy demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka, aku maklum kalau kakaknya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Joy."

Tentu saja Sungjae baik untuk Joy. Ryeowook mengernyit, dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Sungjae. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang ibu yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil. Ibunya berjualan kue basah dan menitipkannya ke warung-warung. Ryeowook masih ingat ketika dia dan Sungjae sepulang dari sekolah dasar membantu sang ibu menarik wadah-wadah titipan dari warung-warung tersebut sambil berjalan kaki.

Dan hidup dengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Ryeowook dan sungjae tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja, mereka membantu sang ibu dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan. Akhirnya setelah ryeowook lulus dan menjadi guru sebuah TK.

Sungjae mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah teknik ternama di kotanya, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cerah. Kepandaian otaknya, ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hatinya membuat ryeowook yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

 **Brown Afternoon**

"Selamat datang." Joy menyambut sungjae dan ryeowook dengan bahagia di pintu, pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat Sungjae. Ryeowook mengamatinya dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Delina benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ervan.

"Terima kasih unnie mau menemani Sungjae kemari," dengan sopan dan ramah, joy menyalami Ryeowook.

"Mari silahkan masuk, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah yang elegan, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Semuanya berpakaian indah dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal gaun hitam ryeowook yang sederhana tampak begitu cantik dipakainya.

"Sendirian di sini?" Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

Ryeowook menoleh dan menemukan lelaki paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi, dagu yang sudah dicukur bersih, dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, lelaki muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak... Saya bersama pasangan saya." tiba-tiba ryeowook merasa gugup. Penampilan lelaki itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Oh? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Ryeowook tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Sungguh pasangan anda orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan perempuan cantik sendirian di sini."

Nessa mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maaf... Saya akan mencari pasangan saya." Dengan buru-buru Ryeowook membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura lelaki membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi, cara lelaki itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

"Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya, suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahuntahun berusaha dilupakannya.

Suara Dongwoon.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya, dan tertegun, itu memang benar dongwoon yang sama, hanya sekarang lebih tampan, lebih dewasa. Dan hati Ryeowook luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu.

Ketika Dongwoon meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, karena dorongan

keluarganya. Ryeowook ingat sekali ketika itu ibu Dongwoon, seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungan Ryeowook dengan Dongwoon, karena ryeowook hanyalah perempuan biasa, dari keluarga biasa, apalagi ibu dongwoon sudah menyiapkan calon untuk dongwoon, anak dari temannya, keturunan Konglomerat yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di Australia, bernama Hayoung.

"Hai Dongwoon, apa kabar?" suara Ryeowook terdengar lemah, terlalu terkejut.

Dongwoon tersenyum miris. "Kabar baik Ryeowook, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." tiba-tiba saja ryeowook ingin menangis, kenapa dia harus bertemu dongwoon di sini? Marcell adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini.

"Dimana Hayoung?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba tegar.

"Ah, Hayoung..." Dongwoon tampak salah tingkah, "Dia ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan temannya, eh… Kami sudah bertunangan, tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi, segera setelah Hayoung mengurus kepindahannya dari Australia, aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin dongwoon tega mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati ryeowook dengan begitu kejam, meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Membuat ryeowook akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain...

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa berjanji... Aku..."

"Sayang, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu." perempuan cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengglayuti lengan dongwoon dengan manja, dia lalu menatap ryeowook dan mengangkat alisnya. "Eh... Siapa ini?"

Ryeowook tampak gugup dan menelan ludah. "Ini ryeowook, teman kuliahku dulu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu di sini."

"Oh." Hayoung menatap Ryeowook dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan,

"Aku pernah dengar dari ibumu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Ryeowook yang kau tinggalkan, hmmmm..." Hayoung tersenyum mencemooh.

"Pantas saja kalau begitu, dia tidak selevel dengan kita, bukan begitu dear?"

Dongwoon tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan ryeowook berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terangterangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-kata, sosok pria tampan yang tadi menyapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan mengamit lengan ryeowook dengan mesra.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka kepadaku, sayang?"

Ryeowook mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap lelaki tak dikenal itu, apa katanya tadi? Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah hayoung dan dongwoon dan memucat.

"Kau mengenal Tuan Yesung, ryeowook?" tanya Dongwoon seolah tak percaya.

Pria bernama Yesung itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, Ryeowook adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku?", "Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Yesung." kali ini Hayoung yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bercakapcakap langsung dengan anda di sini."

Yesung ganti menatap Hayoung dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Hmmm... Kehormatan bagimu juga mungkin bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini." lalu Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook, tidak mempedulikan muka Hayoung yang memerah karena jawaban kasarnya itu.

"Ayo sayang kita pergi, masih banyak tamu-tamu penting yang harus kita temui."

Kemudian Kevin membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook, membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya, meninggalkan Dongwoon dan Hayoung yang berdiri dengan terhina di sana.

 **Brown Afternoon**

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Ryeowook berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Domgwoon dan Hayoung. Yesung tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya.

"Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang hampir dipermalukan oleh kekasih yang dengki, dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu." Kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh." pipi Ryeowook memerah, "Te...terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku..."

"Oppa?" kali ini suara Joy yang menyela. Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh serentak, dan berhadapan dengan Joy yang sedang bersama Sungjae.

Joy tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Ryeowook, "Ah... Kulihat Oppa sudah berkenalan dengan Ryeowook unnie, kakaknya Sungjae... Unnie ini kakakku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu, Ryeowook melirik ke arah Yesung. Sekilas Ryeowook menyadari rona wajah Yesung yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Apakah lelaki itu menjadi dingin ketika mengetahui bahwa ryeowook adalah Kakak sungjae?

Ryeowook masih ingat cerita Sungjae bahwa kakak Joy ini sangatmencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka. Apakah kisahnya bersama Dongwoon akan terulang pada Sungjae? Dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh... Ini Sungjae yang kau ceritakan itu?" Yesung berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Sungjae, setelah selesai berjabat tangan, dia menoleh lagi kepada Ryeowook.

"Dan kau Ryeowook, kakaknya Sungjae... Senang berkenalan denganmu." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ryeowook, dan mau tak mau Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Yeung menggenggam tangannya yang mungil itu dengan kuat dan dominan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Well, sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu nanti ryeowook," gumamnya penuh arti.

Nada suaranya ramah, tetapi entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa ngeri. Membuat Ryeowook bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di benak Yesung sebenarnya.

Mereka berdiri berempat sambil mengamati pesta. Joy dan Sungjae berpegangan tangan dengan penuh cinta, sementara Ryeowook berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah Yesung.

Tiba-tiba musik lembut dansa dimainkan dan beberapa pasangan tampak turun ke lantai dansa, menikmati dansa romantis di antara kelap-kelip cahaya temaram dan suasana pesta yang elegan.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, "Mau berdansa?"

Ryeowook tertegun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak... Saya tidak bisa berdansa," tolaknya cepat.

Tetapi Yesung menatapnya dengan keras kepala.

"Oh ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula kau tidak kasihan kepadaku, aku tidak punya pasangan dansa." dan sebelum ryeowook bisa menolak, lelaki itu sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Yesung bohong. Dia bisa memilih banyak pasangan dansa kalau mau, dilihat dari banyaknya mata yang memandang Ryeowook dengan iri. Ryeowook begitu gugup ketika Yesung dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan meletakkan tangan Ryeowook di pundaknya.

Lelaki itu membawa Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki dengan lembut, mengikuti irama.

"Lihat, mudah bukan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum, menatap Ryeowook dengan matanya yang tajam. Ryeowook memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam, tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu.

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gerakan dansa mereka. Ketika tanpa sengaja ryeowook memutarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Dongwoon, lelaki itu sedang berdansa dengan Hyaoung yang sekarang berada dalam posisi membelakangi Ryeowook,

membuat dongwoon leluasa menatap Ryeowook.

Ada sesuatu di tatapan mata dongwoon itu, sesuatu yang mirip dengan penyesalan dan kepedihan... Membuat dada ryeowook terasa sesak. Dia memalingkan kepala, dan mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Dongwoon lagi.

 **Brown Afternoon**

Seperti biasa ryeowook melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang dan sepi. Yah biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana kemari. Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di ruang guru.

Ryeowook mendesah dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong TK itu, entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit, sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu

lama. Sakit hati karena kepedihan ketika Dongwoon meninggalkannya dengan kejam, kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin ini semua karena di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Dongwoon, melihat langsung bagaimana Dongwoon sudah melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan tunangannya.

 _Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi..._

Tiba-tiba saja batin ryeowook berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit? Apakah dia masih menyimpan cinta itu kepada dongwoon? Bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan

dikhianati sedemikian rupa?

"Hati-hati, nanti kau tersandung."

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul, tak disangkasangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga ryeowook mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget. Dia mendongak ke arah suara itu dan menemukan yesung, kakak joy, sedang bersandar di tiang lorong taman kanak-kanak itu, masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya yang elegan.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tiba-tiba ryeowook merasa waspada.

Yesung tersenyum misterius. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Darimana anda tahu tempat saya bekerja?" kali ini perasaan ryeowook di dominasi oleh rasa curiga, jangan-jangan lelaki ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki sungjae dan keluarganya.

Yesung terkekeh melihat tatapan curiga ryeowook, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku

mendapat informasi dari Joy bahwa kau bekerja di sini, dia sering bercerita tentang Sungjae dan tentang kau."

"Oh." Ryeowook tercenung.

"Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada saya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook, tatapan Yesung berubah serius, "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?"

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Ryeowook, mengingatkannya. Entah kenapa, meskipun tersenyum ramah, aura Yesung tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang

misterius. Ryeowook tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan lelaki itu.

"Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan di sini saja?" Yesung menatap tajam, kemudian sekilas tampak geli melihat ketakutan ryeowook yang berusaha disembunyikannya

dengan baik.

"Oke kalau begitu, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi."

Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin, "Begini Nona ryeowook, aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua

menjauhi Joy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Note : Ini ff saya remake dari novel milik Santhy Agatha yang berjudul Perjanjian hati atau Brown Afternoon. Maaf sebelumnya, saya tidak bisa merubah menjadi Boys Love karna saya bau mengingat bahwa ff ini bersangkut paut dengan ff haehyuk yang saya buat sebelumnya yaitu** _ **Green Daylight.**_ **Sekali lagi mohon maaf #Bow. Jika ada yang berkenan dengan ff ini, saya akan berhenti untuk mengetiknya ^^.**

 **Thanks for review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalaupun demi cintamu, Aku harus berkorban

Akan kulakukan, akan kulakukan Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

 **-BROWN AFTERNOON-**

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Yesung. Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya lagi, berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan yesung itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu, kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda, coba anda tanyakan ini ke Sungjae dan mungkin dia akan menghajar anda."

Yesung hanya diam di sana dan mengamati ryeowook tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya. Lama kemudian lelaki itu tampaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum.

"Oke, jangan marah. Kata-kataku tadi hanyalah ujian, aku memang mengatakannya kepada siapapun, yang dekat dengan adikku."

Ryeowook mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tadi, bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Joy." wajah Yesung mengeras, "Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah."

"Tidak semua orang miskin tidak punya harga diri," sela ryeowook sinis.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook lagi, "Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban, hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir. Ryeowook menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya, lelaki itu punya pandangan negatif kepada orang-orang tidak mampu. Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Ryeowook melirik gelisah ke lorong TK yang sepi. Lelaki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa.

Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar.

"Belum." gumamnya tenang, "Dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dengarkan dulu," serunya ketika melihat Ryeowook akan membantah keras kata-katanya, "Kau adalah kakak sungjae, kekasih adikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan di sini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu terlalu formal dan mengganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Joy, penting."

Ryeowook menatap wajah Yesung. Lelaki itu tampak serius. Benar-benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama lelaki ini?

Ryeowook menghela napas, "Baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar, kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang, orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Yesung mengangguk, "Hanya sebentar, kita bicara di cafe langgananku di dekat-dekat sini."

 **Brown Afternoon**

Cafe itu bertema garden cafe dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning hangat yang menentramkan. Seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya. Hari ini mendung dan berada di cafe yang begitu hijau itu membuat ryeowook merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan, yesung menarikkan kursi untuk ryeowook dan duduk di depannya, lalu memesankan makanan mereka kepada pelayan yang menunggu. Setelah itu menunggu pesanan datang, yesung menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Ryeowook mengamati daftar menu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika menemukan menu

minuman kesukaannya. Cokelat panas.

"Aku mau _hot chocolate_."

Yesung mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan itu. Itu pesanan anak umur sepuluh tahun."

"Apakah menurutmu wanita dewasa tidak boleh meminum cokelat panas?"

"Bukan begitu," Yesung mulai terkekeh ketika mendapatkan pelototan mata Ryeowook, dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tampaknya dari awal sangat defensif menghadapiku, aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan joy dengan adikmu."yesung tersenyum lembut, "Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Ryeowook mengerti perasaan Yesung. Rasa ingin melindungi yang dalam, sama seperti yang dia rasakan kepada Sungjae, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," Yesung melanjutkan karena Ryeowook diam saja, "Sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu, maafkan aku." Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Ryeowook "Aku harus melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan lakukan apapun sesukamu, toh kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami, karena memang tidak ada." Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan tentang keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." lelaki itu berdeham menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung ryeowook. "Kembali ke masalah tadi, setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya, aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

Ryeowook mengernyit, ' _Kenapa laki-laki ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?'_

"Perlu kau tahu, Joy dan aku bukan saudara kandung," Yesung menatap Ryeowook, menilai reaksinya, "Aku

adalah anak pungut, yang diangkat dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka, Joy"

 _Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan_ dan ryeowook tertegun mendengarnya. Yesung adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu? Kenapa yesung membagikan informasi sepenting ini kepadanya?

"Ya, mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak ayah kami meninggal lima tahun lalu akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang. Sementara yang dilakukan eomma kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah," yesung menghela napas panjang, "eomma kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilian, bahwa aku dan joy, kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya kaget.

 _Apa?_

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai kakak adik, tidak

mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu. Apalagi saat eomma mengutarakan maksudnya, Joy sudah mempunyai Sungjae."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai," gumam ryeowook ahkirnya.

"Ya, dari sisi Joy aku tahu dia mencintai Sungjae." Yesung tersenyum, "Mulanya aku _skeptis_ dan tidak yakin ketika joy menceritakan tentang Sungjae dengan begitu bahagia kepadaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal menurutku mereka masih anak kuliahan, hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati joy, hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka mau meninggalkan Joy" yesung tersenyum pahit.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami," gumam ryeowook ketus, "Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalau pun kau memang ingin sungjae meninggalkan joy, aku bisa berbicara dengan sungjae dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeser pun darimu."

Yesung terkekeh, "Sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Maafkan aku."

Hening.

Hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka.

Ryeowook menatap tertarik kepada cokelat panas yang diletakkan di depannya, cokelat itu mengepul di dalam cangkir putih yang besar, tampak kental, manis dan begitu nikmat. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri. Dengan sangat berminat diambilnya cangkir itu, dihirupnya aroma cokelat yang nikmat, sebelum kemudian meneguknya. Rasa manis cokelat, bercampur dengan aroma khas yang nikmat dan kehangatan yang menenangkan melalui tenggorokannya. Ryeowook suka. Dan dia berjanji akan terus kembali ke cafe ini untuk mencicipi cokelat panas yang nikmat ini.

Lama kemudian baru Ryeowook menyadari bahwa dia sibuk dengan cokelatnya dan melupakan Yesung. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, barulah disadari bahwa Yesung sedari tadi mengamatinya sambil tersenyum geli.

Pipinya merah padam menahan malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian yesung pada hal lain, "Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" ryeowook bergumam, berusaha mengembalikan percakapan ke konteks semula.

Yesung tercenung, "Meskipun tidak setuju, joy tidak berani membantah permintaan eomma supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh, dengan adikku sendiri. Tetapi eomma bukanlah orang yang mudah di bantah, dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan joy belum berhasil dengan hubungan percintaan kami. Kau tahu, joy belum berani mengenalkan sungjae kepada eomma." Dengan tenang yesung menatap ryeowook, tajam, "Perlu kau tahu ryeowook, eomma menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal kepada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi kepada eomma, aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja."

 _Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilema yang dirasakan Yesung_. Batin Ryeowook.

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku," sambung yesung. "eomma tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Joy bisa menunjukkan kepada eomma bahwa dia bahagia kepada eomma, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama... Masalahnya..." yesung memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap intens kepada ryeowook "Aku tidak punya wanita yang bisa kubawa kepada eomma."

Ryeowook mengernyit, "Kau bisa membawa wanita manapun yang kau mau, begitulah yang kudengar."

Yesung terkekeh, "Betul, sangat gampang mencari wanita yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa wanita yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan mama untuk kemudian diterimanya. eomma memiliki insting sangat tajam terhadap sesama wanita."

Ryeowook terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi. "Jadi Ryeowook, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, calon isteriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan eomma?"

 **Brown Afternoon**

 _Lelaki ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya?_

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter." Ryeowook menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka, "Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada di sini."

"Ryeowook" nada suara Yesung yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. eommaku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Joy ahkir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Ryeowook tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran perkataan yesung disini bukan hanya yesung dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan sungjae dan joy di sini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi yang pasti ryeowook tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan sungjae kepada joy sangat kuat, ryeowook yakin itu. Sungjae tidak pernah secinta ini kepada seorang perempuan. Dan mengetahui bahwa joy akan menikah dengan yesung ahkir tahun ini pasti akan membuat sungjae terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan yesung, berpura-pura menjadi calon isterinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini selain sebagai kakak joy dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk perempuan pada auranya. _Beranikah dia?_

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan mama bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Joy berhak menentukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada ahkirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Joy dan Sungjae, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Yesung terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah.

Yesung menghela napas panjang, "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Oke." Yesung menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada ryeowook. "Hubungi aku di sini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Ryeowook, jangan terlalu lama, waktu kita sedikit."

 **Brown Afternoon**

"Tadi aku menjemput noona ke TK, tapi kepala sekolah bilang kau sudah pulang, bersama seorang pria." Sungjae menatap ryeowook mengernyit, "Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah," adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika ryeowook berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi ryeowook tidak mau pulang diantar oleh yesung, syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya sungjae kalau melihat ryeowook di antar pulang oleh kakak joy.

Mungkin sungjae akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada ahkirnya ryeowook menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan yesung. Tetapi itu nanti, ryeowook harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

"noona?" sungjae mendesah ketika ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh...yang pulang bersamaku? Eh dia seorang teman kuliah kakak dulu, kami berjanji bertemu untuk membahas reuni angkatan kami," jawab ryeowook asal-asalan.

Dan rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan sungjae. "Pria itu bukan dongwoon kan? Aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya di pesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dekat denganmu dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu... Maafkan pertanyaanku ini noona, aku hanya takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak ryeowook mencerna kata-kata sungjae, semula dia hendak marah karena sungjae seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa sungjae sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskan Ryeowook.

"Tidak sungjae, aku tidak pernah memikirkan dongwoon lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, tetapi perasaan itu sudah mati." Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan dongwoon dan lelaki itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, "Dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan Dongwoon."

Sungjae menarik napas lega, lalu merengkuh ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, "Syukurlah... Aku sebenarnya

mencemaskanmu, karena aku semalam ada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan dongwoon yang dulu pernah begitu kau cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya kau dulu, aku hanya takut kau, noonaku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Ryeowook tersenyum penuh haru dan membalas pelukan sungjae, "Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah kuat sungjae, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Sungjae menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap serius, "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan dongwoon dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika aku melihat kau begitu mencintainya, ketika kau dulu disakiti aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa kak, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada lelaki yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu, mereka harus melalui aku, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Ryeowook terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari yesung, situasi antara mereka berempat, Ryeowook, Sungjae, Yesung dan Joy pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar joy?" ryeowook bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang yesung. Mendengar nama

perempuan yang dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan sungjae berbinar.

"Joy sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa." Sungjae tertawa sendiri, "Dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh nggak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil butut kepunyaan kita, makan di kios pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Semoga kemarin kesan kita ke kakak joy bagus. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidak setujuan dari keluarga joy , karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia." sungjae menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat, "Malam ini aku mengajak Joy supaya makan malam di rumah kita, agar dia bisa lebih mengenal ibu. Ibu juga senang sekali. Beliau sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja untuk masakan makan malam."

Ryeowook tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan sungjae. Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya.

Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, ryeowook pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeluarkan kartu nama yesung dari saku bajunya.

Saat ini, sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan sungjae.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan di pencetnya nomor itu. Kemudian tegang menunggu hubungan tersambungkan.

Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara yesung yang dalam menyahut di sana.

"Halo?"

Ryeowook menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan

keputusannya itu.

Tetapi dia lalu teringat kepada Sungjae, binar-binar mata lelaki itu ketika membicarakan tentang joy sungguh membuat ryeowook yakin betapa sakitnya kalau sungjae harus dipaksa meninggalkan joy. Ryeowook akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan sungjae dari kesakitan, meskipun kebahagiaannya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Halo... Ini Aku... Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Thanks for review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Terasa begitu menyakitkan kehilanganmu dulu.. Terasa begitu menghancurkan kalbu ketika mencoba melupakanmu... Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kau tak seberharga itu_ ,. _Dan ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu"_

 _ **-BROWN AFTERNOON-**_

Hening sejenak. Lalu Yesung berdehem di seberang sana.

"kau yakin?"

Kenapa di saat ryeowook berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Yesung malahan bertanya seperti itu? Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Aku yakin."

"Aku akan marah besar kalau kau berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah rencana kita."

Memangnya dia siapa? Dan apa peduli ryeowook kalau yesung marah? Tetapi tiba-tiba ryeowook teringat bahwa Yesung bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," gumam ryeowook berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan ryeowook yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidak sopanan Yesung.

 **Brown Afternoon**

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Ibu benar-benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini. Ryeowook melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat ibunya sedang memasukkan pudding karamel yang terlihat lezat ke lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini," goda ryeowook lembut sambil membuka tutup panci, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan ibunya yang paling enak.

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada ryeowook , "Ibu senang melihat sungjae bahagia wookie, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya ibu, sungjae benar-benar tampak dimabuk asmara." Ryeowook mencomot kue keju dari toples di meja makan dan mengunyahnya, "Ibu suka dengan joy?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. Ibu cukup senang." Sang ibu lalu melirik ryeowook dengan hati-hati, "Ibu tahu kau akan jengkel kalau ibu bertanya lagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu ryeowook? Apakah kau sudah... Sudah melupakan..."

Pertanyaan ibunya itu selalu membuat suasana hati ryeowook mendung. Dulu ibunyalah yang paling keras mendorong semangat ryeowook agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh dongwoon dan meskipun kadang jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ibunya, ryeowook sadar bahwa ini semua

karena sang ibu menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini ia tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

"Ibu tidak usah mencemaskanku ." ryeowook mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan ibunya, " aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti."

Tiba-tiba ryeowook teringat akan yesung. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan ibunya ketika yesung dan ryeowook benar-benar melaksanakan perjanjian untuk bersandiwara ini?

 **Brown Afternoon**

"Joysudah datang." Sungjae berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedangkan ryeowook masih membantu ibunya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar suara-suara percakapan. Lama-kelamaan ryeowook mengernyit. Suara laki-laki yang dalam itu bukan suara sungjae... Dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!

Belum sempat ryeowook melakukan sesuatu, Sungjae sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan joy dan yesung ikut di belakangnya.

"Ibu, noona, joy datang bersama kakaknya," gumam Sungjae gembira.

Joy segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu menyalami ibu ryeowook, dan memeluk ryeowook . yesung menyusul di belakangnya dalam diam, menyalami ibu ryeowook dengan sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Ryeowook dan tersenyum.

"Hai ryeowook," gumamnya penuh arti. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat datang." senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Dan segera setelah itu ryeowook menggumamkan berbagai alasan dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, ryeowook terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah memakai trik apa, yesung pada akhirnya duduk di sebelah ryeowook, dan lelaki itu seolah-olah sengaja, menyenggol tangan ryeowook setiap saat sehingga membuat ryeowook benar-benar jengkel.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena sungjae dan joy dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah-kisah mereka. Ryeowook sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitu pun ibunya.

Sementara yesung... Hah? Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar-benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum.

Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, yesung melakukan tindakan tak terduga dengan menatap Ibu ryeowook lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih ibu, masakannya enak sekali," gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat ibu ryeowook yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu.

Dasar _playboy_. Tukas Ryeowook dalam hati, sampai-sampai yesung juga menebarkan pesonanya kepada ibunya.

Ibu Ryeowook tampak melirik anak perempuannya yang memasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi yesung yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, perempuan tua itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Ibu undur diri istirahat di dalam dulu ya, silahkan dilanjutkan kalau masih ingin mengobrol-ngobrol."

Ibu ryeowook pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang. ryeowook langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara sungjae mengajak joy dan yesung ke ruang tamu.

 **Brown Afternoon**

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, ryeowook termangu di sana. Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu? Dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi. Yesung, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada ryeowook, dan itu mengganggunya.

 _Tetapi tentu saja ryeowook tidak mungkin membiarkan sungjae sendirian di sana menghadapi Yesung bukan?_

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Ryeowook melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

 **Brown Afternoon**

Ketika ryeowook masuk ke ruang tamu, sungjae tampak sedang bercakap-cakap canggung dengan yesung, dan joy duduk diam menyimak di sebelah sungjae.

Yesung sedikit melirik ke arah ryeowook yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari yesung , lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang joy," gumam yesung tenang.

Joy mengerutkan keningnya, menatap kakaknya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama sungjae lebih lama lagi, "Tetapi aku masih ingin di sini, oppa pulang duluan saja, nanti aku biarkan di antar oleh sungjae."

Tatapan yesung langsung menajam, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, joy. Kau tahu eomma seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan sungjae yang bingung harus berkata apa-apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu.

Ryeowook langsung berdeham, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar, joy." suara ryeowook jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan yesung menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya,

"Aku... Aku ingin bicara dengan kakakmu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" sela Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap ryeowook menantang.

Dengan marah ryeowook mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping."

 **Brown Aftrernoon**

Yesung mengikuti ryeowook melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh ryeowook. Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Ryeowook senang sekali duduk-duduk di sana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap yesung yang memilih bersandar di pilar kanopi sambil bersedekap dan menatap ryeowook.

" _Well?_ Mau bicara apa?"

Ryeowook mendengus, "Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan tanpa gangguanmu."

Yesung terkekeh, "Kau juga memberiku kesempatan berduaan denganmu."

Tatapan ryeowook langsung berubah waspada, "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mata yesung menajam, seperti serigala yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain-mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut kepadaku ryeowook? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekat, menyentuhmu... Kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

' _Terbiasa dengan sentuhan yesung?'_ Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk ryeowook meremang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku cuma tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Hm... Kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh oleh laki-laki? Aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar-benar lelaki yang tidak pantas disebut laki-laki."

Pipi ryeowook memerah, teringat kata-kata yesung bahwa lelaki itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, yesung pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Dongwoon.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama dongwoon di sini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika dongwoon mencampakkanmu, lelaki itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan ibunya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya." Yesung menatap ryeowook penuh perhitungan, "Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kepadanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam kepada siapapun!" ryeowook berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap, "Sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku muak."

Mata yesung menyala, kalau ryeowook lebih mengenal yesung, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya ryeowook tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak kepadaku?"

"Karena kau lelaki kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Yesung berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan ryeowook, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," desisnya geram.

Ryeowook mencibir, "Demi adikku? Demi adik kita? _Bohong._ Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang,menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebasdari kewajiban membalas budi kepada ibumu, padahal kautak ingin menikahi adikmu sendiri." Ryeowook menatap yesung menantang,"Benar bukan? Semua rencana ini, hanya demi kepentinganmu."

Kali ini api di mata Yesung makin membara, "Beraniberaninya kau mengataiku seperti itu..."

Lalu tanpa di duga, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik pundak ryeowook mendekat dan mendorong belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir ryeowook berada dekat sekali dengan bibir yesung, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir yesung melumatnya, dengan begitu ahli, sementara ryeowook hanya

terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai yesung melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

 _Dengan Lembut?_ Ryeowook termangu masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan yesung yang tiba-tiba itu, lalu dia melirik ke belakang punggung yesung dan melihat sungjae bersama joy sedang berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan yesung dan ryeowook... _Jadi itu alasannya._

Yesung menoleh dan aktingnya kagetnya ketika melihat sungjae dan joy yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus hingga ryeowook mencibir benci melihatnya.

"Ah... Joy, Sungjae... kalian sudah lama di sini?"

Sungjae dan joy saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja ke sini, joy ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan..." suara sungjae tertelan dan dia menatap ragu ke arah ryeowook, sungjae sangat mengenal kakaknya, sejak dicampakkan oleh dongwoon kakaknya itu jadi menutup diri terhadap semua lelaki, khususnya lelaki kaya. _Tetapi kenapa sekarang kakaknya_ _berpelukan dan berciuman dengan yesung? Sosok lelaki yang_ _sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibenci kakaknya?_

Sementara itu joy menatap ragu ke arah yesung. Dia juga sangat mengenal kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Yesung tidak pernah suka menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa

status dengannya. _Tetapi sekarang, yesung dengan ryeowook?_

 _Yesung_ berdehem, kemudian merangkul ryeowook dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh ryeowook ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan," yesung menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada ryeowook, "Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya sayang?"

Pipi ryeowook memerah dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih terbayang olehnya bibir yesung yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi. _Kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

"Kakakmu dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, sungjae... Kalau boleh dibilang, aku yang mengejarnya." Yesung terkekeh, "Dan kakakmu sangat susah didapatkan... Meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." senyum yesung melebar, "Ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa ryeowook adalah kakakmu, aku sangat senang, tetapi ryeowook menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami kepadamu..." dengan lembut yesung mengeratkan pelukannya pada ryeowook, "Barusan ryeowook menerima pernyataan keseriusanku, aku terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Sungjae dan joy tampak mencerna penjelasan yesung yang sangat lancar itu. Kemudian joy yang tersenyum

duluan. Dia teringat tuntutan sang ibu yang begitu membebaninya dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan yesung dengan ryeowook adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan mamanya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk ryeowook yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku turut senang, kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya, eonni pasti sudah tahu, aku dan oppa bukan saudara kandung, jadi eonni bisa menikah dengan yesung oppa nantinya dan aku dengan sungjae." Gumamnya dalam senyum.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya yesung sudah menempatkan di ryeowook pada posisi tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama Delina." bisiknya lembut, "Aku senang kau

menjadi adikku."

Ryeowook melirik ke arah sungjae dan menilai ekspresinya. Kecurigaan di mata adik lelakinya itu sudah memudar, ryeowook merasa lega.

 _Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun ryeowook tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

 **Brown Aftrernoon**

Pagi harinya ketika sungjae sudah berangkat kuliah dari pagi dan ryeowook sedang menyantap nasi goreng sarapannya di meja makan, ibunya menghampiri.

Ryeowook sudah tahu arti tatapan ibunya itu. Sungjae pasti sudah bercerita kepada ibunya tadi pagi.

"Kau mengajar kelas siang?" sang ibu duduk di sebelahnya.

Ryeowook menelan suapan terakhir nasi gorengnya dan meneguk teh panas di meja. "Iya ibu." Dia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk ditanyai.

"Ibu mendengar cerita dari Sungjae tadi pagi. Bahwa kau dan yesung..."

"Kami memang menjalin hubungan."

Sang ibu mengernyitkan kening, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita? Bahkan ibu sama sekali tidak tahu, seolah-olah yesung dulunya tidak ada didalam kehidupanmu, lalu tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja."

 _Ibunya benar_. Ryeowook sangat kagum akan insting seorang ibu. Ibunya pasti merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi ryeowook harus bisa meyakinkan ibunya. "Kami memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami," gumamnya pelan, meminta maaf kepada Tuhan karena telah membohongi ibunya sendiri.

"Tapi… Dimana kalian berkenalan? Sungguh kebetulan sekali bahwa Yesung adalah kakaknya joy ."

Otak ryeowook langsung berputar, "Kami mengenal sudah lama, ada event sekolah yang melibatkan donatur, dan yesung salah satu donaturnya," ryeowook mengernyit. Berharap semoga ibunya tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, dia tidak ingin menambah kebohongannya lagi.

"Oh." ibunya tampaknya mulai menerima penjelasan ryeowook, "Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan yesung…? Kau tahu, dia lelaki kaya," gumam ibunya hati-hati.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "yesung berbeda dari dongwoon ibu. Dan aku sangat yakin akan perasaan kami."

 **Brown Aftrernoon**

Ryeowook melihat lelaki yang berdiri di lorong TK itu dan mengernyit.

 _Untuk apa dongwoon datang ke sini?_

Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati dongwoon, sedangkan dongwoon yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya ryeowook langsung.

Ryeowook tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum, "Apa kabar ryeowook?"

Kenapa dongwoon kemari? Pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri." _Aku bisa bangkit tanpamu dan melanjutkan hidupku_. Sambung ryeowook dalam hati.

Dongwoon berdehem tampak salah tingkah, "Aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu... Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan yesung..." lelaki itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar, "Hayoung bercerita pada eomma tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan eomma merasa cemas... Dia... Dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati antara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu... Perusahaan keluarga

kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan yesung dan kemitraan ini sangat penting... Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan yesung tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati ryeowook terasa di gores-gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan dongwoon. Lelaki ini datang kepadanya bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakkannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya. Lelaki ini datang hanya sebagai boneka mamanya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya.

' _Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kepada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain?'_ Hati ryeowook terasa sakit

"Oh begitu." dongwoon tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada eomma, oh ya, kau dapat salam dari eomma, kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kapan-kapan ke rumah."

Ryeowook terkenang hari di mana dongwoon membawa ryeowook ke rumahnya. Ibunya dongwoon adalah perempuan dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang ryeowook dengan mencemooh, bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangan ryeowook. Apakah hubungannya dengan yesung menaikkan derajatnya di mata ibunya dongwoon? Sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian ibu dongwoon terhadap manusia? Hanya berdasarkan hartanya?

"Ya. Sampaikan salam kembali pada mamamu." Ryeowook melangkah hendak melewati dongwoon, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba dongwoon meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram.

"Tunggu dulu ryeowook, ada yang ingin kukatakan... Kau... apakah kau mencintai Tuan yesng? Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakan aku?"

"Tentu saja _dia mencintaiku_ dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara dalam yang khas itu membuat ryeowook dan dongwoon sama-sama kaget, pegangan dongwoon ke tangan ryeowook langsung terlepas.

Entah kenapa yesung sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap dongwoon dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum palsu menatap ryeowook.

"Hai sayang, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu, tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan," yesung langsung melangkah mendekati ryeowook, berdiri sedikit di depan ryeowook, seolah menghalangi dongwoon berdekatan dengan ryeowook.

"Oh... Selamat siang Tuan yesung." Dongwoon tampak gugup, menatap sekeliling, seolah-olah ingin segera lari dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jas nya, "Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk ryeowook," diletakkannya amplop itu di tangan ryeowook, "Untuk Tuan yesung undangan sudah di sampaikan secara resmi melakui sekretaris anda." dongwoon mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Ryeowook menatap punggung dongwoon yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan dongwoon dan hayoung yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu," gumam yesung datar, "Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan kepada laki-laki bodoh itu kalau kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar ryeowook tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata yesung yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja," desahnya, lalu menatap yesung dan mengernyit bertanya-tanya kenapa yesung tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di TK tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Well waktunya sudah tiba, ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu

sebaik-baiknya."

"Apa?" ryeowook terperangah, kaget dengan pemberitahuan itu.

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Adikku menceritakan semuanya kepada ibuku, dan ibuku sangat

tertarik mendengarnya, kemungkinan aku menemukan pasangan hidup yang kucintai dan kupilih sendiri membuatnya sangat bahagia," yesung tersenyum pahit, " eomma sangat penasaran denganmu dan memintaku mengajakmu menemuinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Next or delete?**

 **Thanks for review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Janganlah kau menikahi seseorang yang menurutmu kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tetapi nikahilah seseorang yang menurutmu, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."_

 **-BROWN AFTERNOON-**

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, duduk di sana di tengahkebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir yang elegan. Rambutnya disanggul dengan formal ke atas, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alamtaman bunga di sekelilingnya. Ibu yesung dan joy ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanya pun gurat-gurat kecantikannya masih menyisa di sana.

Ibu yesung mendongak ketika melihat yesung datang bersama ryeowook yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnyamengembang.

"Silahkan duduk," gumamnya menyilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang yesung menarikkan kursi untuk ryeowook dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"eomma tidak masuk angin, minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini?"

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut dan menatap yesung dengan sayang.

"Eomma cukup kuat kalau hanya duduk-duduk di luaryesung, lagi pula eomma bosan kalau di dalam terus,

pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk di lewatkan."

Ibu yesung benar. Pikir ryeowook mengiyakan. Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumputhijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air terjun buatan yang mendamaikan suasana. Ryeowook dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya.

Tak disadarinya eomma yesung mengamati ryeowook denganpenuh perhatian. Ketika ryeowook tersadar, dia langsung bergumam gugup menyadari ketidak sopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, maaf... Saya... Saya Park Ryeowook," gumam ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya gugup.

Ibu yesung menyambut uluran tangan ryeowook, dan tampakgeli melihat kegugupan ryeowook.

"Dan perkenalkan aku ibunya yesung dan Joy." Diamelirik yesung penuh arti, "Begitu mendengar tentangmu dari yesung dan joy, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Ryeowook melirik yesung yang sepertinya sudah ada dalammode berakting karena lelaki itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada perempuan manapun, Eomma. Dia istimewa dan aku harap diayang terbaik." yesung bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan Ryeowook yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata, tersipu-sipu mendengarnya.

Eomma yesung menyesap teh-nya lagi, lalu melirik ryeowook dan yesung bergantian, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ryeowook sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya," jawab Yesung santai,"Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

Eomma yesung terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara yesung. Dia tersenyum pada ryeowook meminta permakluman.

"Maafkan anak lelakiku ini ryeowook, dia memang terbiasa arogan dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seorang perempuan."

Ryeowook tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai "Saya...Saya senang karena anda menerima saya..."

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan yesung, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." sang ibu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tentunya yesung sudah bercerita kalau aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan joy... Sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangimereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga...Kalau-kalau aku… Sudah tidak ada lagi. Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung kalau aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

"Eomma." yesung berseru memprotes perkataan eommanya .Sang eomma hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah... Aku pikir waktu itu Yesung dan joy sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagi pula aku sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu."Ibu yesung lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Kabar kalau yesung ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memangtidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" yesung dan ryeowook sama-sama satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." Ibu yesung mengedipkan matanya kearah ryeowook, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku eomma, sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahanbesar di akhir tahun," perempuan itu tampak menghitung didalam kepalanya.

"Akhir tahun tinggal empat bulan lagi," dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada ryeowook, "Dulunya pernikahan ini ku rencanakan untuk pernikahan yesung dan joy, tetapi aku yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena yesung mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering kemari ryeowook dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahanini."

Eomma yesung berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak terbantahkan.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Pernikahan?" ryeowook berseru memprotes sambil menatap yesung yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam, "Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelahjoy bisa memperkenalkan sungjae kepada ibumu, kita akanpura-pura berpisah baik-baik dan mengatakan ada perbedaanprinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Joy belum bisa memperkenalkan sunGjae sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan mama akan menerima sungjae begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap sungjae terlalu muda untuk serius dengan joy di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan ryeowook demi mereka. Segera setelah sungjae lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, joy bisa membawanya kepada eomma. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk sungjae nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat Ibumu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin... Mungkin kita harus jujur saja kepada ibumu. Aku lihat ibumu perempuan yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Sungjae lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya kepada joy."

Yesung memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius. "Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat ryeowook, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepadanya dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu sungjae lulus dan joy memperkenalkannya, eomma begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" Jantung ryeowook berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Yesung menoleh, dan menatap ryeowook dengan senyum ironisnya.

"Jika tidak... Maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"wookie." sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamar ryeowook, suaranya terdengar cemas, "Ada tamu."

Ryeowook yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan

malam, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah ibunya yang cemas.

"Siapa ibu?"

Suara sang ibu berbisik pelan, "dongwoon. Dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, ibu bilang mungkin kau sudah tertidur tetapi dia minta ibu membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

ryeowook mengernyit, untuk apa dongwoon datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? Bukankah sejak lelaki itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabar pun lelaki itu tidak pernah.

Perasaan ingin tahu membuat ryeowook terdorong mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya ibu."

Sang ibu menahan tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa wookie, ibu tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan yesung... Tetapi ibu..."

Ryeowook memang sudah menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan yesung, supaya sang ibu tidak kaget nantinya. Ibunya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakankecemasannya karena ryeowook menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki kaya. Tetapi ryeowook meyakinkan ibunya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati ryeowook menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak

melibatkan hati sama sekali. Tetapi insting seorang ibu memang luar biasa, ibunya bisa merasakan bahwa ryeowook masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan dongwoon.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, "Jangan cemas."

Ryeowook melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok dongwoom yang duduk termenung di sofa, lelaki itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat ryeowook.

"Hai ryeowook, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa dongwoon?" ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi dongwoon, dia bersedekap dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Dongwoon berdiri dengan salah tingkah, "Aku... Aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik... Dan ternyata... Aku... Aku masih merindukanmu."

 _Apa maksud dongwoon dari pernyataannya ini?_ Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki itu sudah mencampakkannya dan bahkan kemarin sudah mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, dongwoon berdiri di sini dan mengatakan merindukannya?

dongwoon menelan ludah, "Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakukanku dulu, tetapi harap mengerti ryeowook, aku terpaksa, aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat. Keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga Susan, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan... Kalau aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Ryeowook mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang dongwoon memilih untuk menjelaskan kepadanya? Kenapa tidak dulu ketika lelaki itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam karena patah hati? Setidaknya kalau ryeowook tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan dongwoon.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat... hayoung juga... Dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu kalau aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu... dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga hayoung, mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat hayoung mengamuk kalau dia tahu?"

Dongwoon menggeleng, tersenyum kecut, "Tidak. Sekarang keluargaku dan hayoung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kau... Kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan yesung, yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami. Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam denganmu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini..." Mata dongwoon tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku… Aku sudah

menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama ryeowook, dua tahun lamanya... Aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan... Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakan aku... Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam... Maafkan aku..."

Suara dongwoonberubah serak, dia menatap ryeowook dengan memohon. "Di TK kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu... Tetapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dan kau bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi... Jadi aku... Aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu waktu itu," dongwoon menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Bahkan... Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku... Masih..."

Ryeowook tanpa sadar meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk benaknya. Harusnya dongwoon tidak usah mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan dongwoon, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa pedih. Tetapi apa yang diucapkan dongwoon hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku." Suara ryeowook terdengar serak, "Tetapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitu pun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan luka masa lalu di antara kita."

Dongwoon mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Lelaki itu, Tuan yesung... Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin, "Ya, aku benar-benar

mencintainya."

Hening.

"Yah." kemudian dongwoon tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu, "Apa lagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segalagalanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku." wajahnya tampak sedih, "Meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, ryeowook. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan hayoung, tetapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku... Hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu," sela ryeowook dengan tegas, "Biarkan itu menjadi milik hayoung, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Dongwoon menggeleng, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian tampak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah... Oke. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan," ditatapnya mata ryeowook dalam-dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di sana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ryeowook, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal dongwoon."

Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi

mendengarkan pengakuan dongwoon barusan. Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakukan dongwoon kepadanya terjawab sudah, lelaki itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan ryeowook sudah menerimanya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Kau suka nuansa ini ryeowook?" ibu yesung tersenyum kepada ryeowook sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah, "Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih."

Ryeowook melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Yesung di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup.

"Eh ya... Putih dan emas bagus juga mama," gumamnyalembut.

Saat ini ryeowook dan yesung sedang berkunjung ke rumah yesung, sang ibu bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh yesung dan ryeowook dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih. Denganterpaksa ryeowook datang, karena kata yesung kalau ryeowook terus menerus menghindar, ibunya akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?" ibu yesung menatap yesung . "Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum eomma, akusibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak diperusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya kanmasih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

Ibu yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa begitu," gumamnya keras, "Cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, eomma sudah setuju. Tetapi eomma inginkalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian, eomma ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Yesung dan ryeowook saling berpandangan, berucap tanpakata. "Baiklah mama, kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan kepada eomma."

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ryeowook duduk di garden cafe itu, kali ini sendirian, tanpa yesung. Dia sekarang hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja mampir di sana hanya untuk mencicipi secangkir cokelat panas yang sangat enak itu. Para pelayan bahkan sudah mengenalinya sebagai pelanggan tetap.

"Ini dia cokelat panasmu, ryeowook, seperti biasanya,"

Shindong pelayan setengah baya yang selalu tampil trendy dengankemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya meletakkan pesanan ryeowook di mejanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kepada shindong, "Terima kasih shindong."

"Kali ini kau tidak bersama Tuan yesung lagi?" shindong bertanya, karena seringnya ryeowook berkunjung ke restaurant ini setiap sore sepulang kerja membuatnya akrab dengan beberapa pelayan di sini, termasuk Shindong yang sudah seperti temannya.

Ryeowook mengernyit menatap shindong, "Aku hanya satu kali datang bersama dia. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Shindong tergelak. "Karena Tuan yesung adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini, tetapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membawa satupun perempuan kemari. Kaulah yang pertama, jadi kupikirkau istimewa."

Ryeowook mengernyit menerima informasi itu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku dan yesung akan menikah."

"Oh ya?" shindong membelalakkan mata dan tersenyum lebar, "Wow. Kalau begitu aku harus memberimu selamat."

lelaki itu mengamati ryeowook dengan teliti, "Tetapi kenapa kau tampaknya tidak bahagia, ryeowook?"

"Karena aku masih ragu dan takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Para calon pengantin biasanya memang meragu dan ketakutan." shindong mengedikkan bahunya kepada cangkir cokelat ryeowook, "Pegang omonganku Nona, jangan pernah ragu ketika harus menjalani pernikahan. Kau lihat ini? Cokelat itupada dasarnya pahit, tetapi dia diolah sedemikian rupa, dengangula dan susu, dengan takaran yang pas sehingga bisa menjadi secangkir minuman yang terasa nikmat untukmu. Begitu pun pernikahan, semua pernikahan menyimpan resiko kepahitan didalamnya, tetapi kalau kau bisa mengolahnya dengan baik,pasti kau akan menemukan rasa manis yang nikmat di dalamnya." Shindong mengedipkan matanya, lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ryeowook yang termenung sendiri sambil menatap cangkir berisi cokelat panas di hadapannya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?" yesung mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkanberjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase.

Ryeowook mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasamewahnya, tetapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk

pengantin yesung pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan," ryeowook bergumam lirih kepada yesung, takut kedengaran petugas toko perhiasan itu, "Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuaiseleramu."

Yesung menatap ryeowook tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke. Yang itu."

Ryeowook melirik pada pilihan yesung dan membelalak, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna hitam itu. Cincin untuk laki-lakinya begitu maskulin tetapi yang mengganggu adalah cincin untuk perempuannya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitubesar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang lebih sederhana?" gumam ryeowook ketus.

Yesung tertawa, "Aku akan memilihkan yang itu untukcalon isteriku, lagipula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai

seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran," gumam ryeowook sambil meliriksinis, "Yang itu saja."

Yesung mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan ryeowook, sepasang cincin dengan uliran sederhana tetapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi uliran indah buatan tangan. Tanpabatu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana," gumam yesung tidak suka.

Ryeowook menatap yesung tajam, "Pokoknya yang itu."

Yesung terkekeh, geli dengan kekeras kepalaan ryeowook.

"Oke… Oke… Baiklah." dia melirik kepada Manager tokoyang menunggu mereka, "Kami ambil yang itu."

Ketika Manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, ryeowook berbisik pelan kepada yesung.

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akandigunakan… Bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Yesung melirik ryeowook seolah tersinggung, "Harga cincin itu tak seberapa," gumamnya tenang, "Jangan kau pikirkan,tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel yesung berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"ryeowook, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. Eomma tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya jantungnya. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Mereka setengah berlari menuju lorong rumah sakit tempat ibu yesung ditangani, dan menemukan sang ibu terbaring lemah di ruang ICCU rumah sakit. Masih dalam penanganan dokter. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengintip dari dinding kaca di ruang ICCU.

Joy yang menyambutnya di sana bersama sungjae, perempuan itu menangis sesenggukan, "yesung oppa,, eomma pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan... Tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar." yesung menatap cemas ke arah ruang ICCU, "Sudah bolehkah kita melihatnya?".

Joy mengangguk, "Tadi aku sudah menelihatnya, tetapi Eomma belum sepenuhnya sadar... Kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-satu."

Yesung menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan melihat eomma dulu," gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICCU yang tertutup itu.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Lama kemudian, yesung tidak keluar. sungjae masih memeluk joy yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu. Sementara ryeowook berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan yesung melangkah keluar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Lelaki itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap ryeowook bingung. ' _Ada apa?'_

Tak disangkanya, sedetik kemudian, yesung berlutut di depannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada ryeowook.

"ryeowook, maukah kau menikah denganku, _segera?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Nb : sorry masih ada typo.. ini dikarenakan saya mengeditnya di waktu yang besamaan dengan pekerjaan yang saya lakukan.. Sekali lagi maaf~**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Thanks for Review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu, tetapi masih kau ragukan_ , _atau... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang?"_

 **-BROWN AFTERNOON-**

Ryeowook ternganga, begitupun Joy dan Sungjae yang ada di ruang tunggu ICCU itu. Dengan gugup Ryeowook menelan ludah, menatap Yesung yang tampak begitu serius, menatap Joy dan Sungjae yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan. Ryeowook bingung harus bicara apa. Kalau menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara? Kenapa Yesung melamarnya di sini, di depan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Ryeowook harus menanggapinya? dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Yesung...?" Ryeowook bergumam lirih berusaha supaya tidak terdengar oleh Joy dan Sungjae yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa.

"Please." mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Ryeowook menelan ludah lagi. Yesung pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Ryeowook berharap Yesung bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, Yesung aku bersedia menikah denganmu." terdengar suara helaan napas Joy di sudut ruangan, lega. Sementara Ryeowook mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Sungjae kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung berkembang secepat ini.

Sedangkan Yesung, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut ryeowook berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Ryeowook.

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin pernikahan," bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari ryeowook yang bercincin. Yesung lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan ryeowook. "Baiklah ryeowook, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

 _"Besok?!"_

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya ryeowook, tetapi juga Sungjae dan Joy.

Yesung menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICCU. "eomma sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya di sana serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai resiko kehilangan mama, satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah." kesedihan di mata yesung bukanlah sandiwara, lelaki itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi sang eomma "Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan mama kan? Akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam kalau sampai eomma meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Joy mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh sungjae.

Sementara itu, sungjae mengamati yesung dan ryeowook berganti-ganti. "Apakah... Apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua... Meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi... Pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain... Pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup... Untuk selamanya kalau bisa,"gumam sungjae, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah ryeowook memucat, tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. sungjae benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukan main-main. Selain itu, jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Yesung merangkul ryeowook dengan sebelah lengannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai," jawab yesung tegas, mengetatkan rangkulannya untuk menegaskan maksudnya, "Aku akan menemui ibumu Ryeowook, untuk meminta izin."

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya bu. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi eomma sayalah alasan satu satunya saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun resepsi akan tetap dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

Ibu ryeowook menatap yesung yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini. Oh. Eomma yesung dan yesung sendiri pun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi.

Dengan lembut, ibu ryeowook melirik ke arah putri satusatunya yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"ryeowook, ibu terserah padamu nak, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Ryeowook meringis. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, ryeowook ingin meledak kepada yesung, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada yesung, karena sungjae ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara joy masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggui eommanya.

"ryeowook sudah setuju dengan saya ibu, toh kami memang sudah berencana menikah, benarkan ryeowook?" sela yesung cepat, mencegah ryeowook mengeluarkan penolakan sehingga ryeowook hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Ibu Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah nak, ibu memberikan restu. Ibu yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"noon yakin?" sungjae mendekatinya, ketika ryeowook sedang melangkah memasuki sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut. Lelaki itu akan menemani joy menginap di ruang tunggu ICCU sambil menunggu eomma yesung bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi. Dia sudah akan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit diantar yesung. Yesung sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu di pagi harinya, baru mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul joy dan menggantikan adiknya menunggui eommanya.

Ryeowook menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan di sana. Ryeowook tahu pikiran Sungjae terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Ryeowook pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal kakaknya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Ryeowook.

Sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya, Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Sungjae menatap Ryeowook tajam, mencoba menembus mata kakaknya.

Apakah... Apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku?"

Ryeowook langsung menatap Sungjae waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu kelihatan di mata Sungjae?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Sungjae mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris, "Entahlah." senyumnya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf, "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tetapi ini semua terlalu cepat... Aku... Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kakaknya joy mau berkomitmen kepada seseorang, joy selalu cerita kalau kakaknya sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi lelaki bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hatinya ingin menyenangkan eommanya... Kalau yang dilamarnya bukan noona, mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, noonaku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Ryeowook merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Sungjae akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan skenario yang kacau ini asal muasalnya adalah demi kebahagian Sungjae dan Joy.

"Noona sudah siap Sungjae, kau jangan mencemaskan Noona."

"Apakah kau mencintai Yesung?" Sungjae berdeham salah tingkah, "Maksudku, Yesung memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam satu pernikahan?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Ryeowook meringis kesal. Yesung tidak mudah dicintai. Lelaki itu arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Tapi Ryeowook bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik di balik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

"Noona mencintainya Sungjae." Ryeowook berbohong dengan lancar, "Tenang saja ya, seperti kata ibu tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi eomma yesung sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke kamar pribadi yang luas dan lebih privat. Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga kedua belah pihak sebagai saksi.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Yesung sudah memakaikan cincin kawin itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jemarinya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri.

Eomma yesung tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Ryeowook, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Ryeowook serasa ditusuktusuk oleh rasa bersalah. Tuhan, seandainya saja eomma yesung tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Joy pun memeluknya dengan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat ryeowook semakin sesak dadanya. Semua orang berterima kasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah tetap mengglayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi... Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi isteri sah Yesung.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ryeowook diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah di dekat rumah sakit tempat eomma Yesung di rawat. Yesung sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka di sana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas ke sana kalau-kalau ada apa-apa.

Ryeowook duduk di sofa di kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Yesung yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi.

Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka bisa berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, dan Yesung begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah di temui. Bahkan tadi pagi Ryeowook baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Ryeowook lemah, pada akhirnya.

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diseberang Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku menempatkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." dengan frustrasi dia mengusap wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini..."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang dan menatap Yesung dalam, "Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya...?" dan dia akan menyandang status janda, di usianya yang masih muda. Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat, selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook bisa menghadapinya?

Tatapan Yesung tampak mengeras, "Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaikbaiknya dulu. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar." suara Yesung berubah serius, "Aku berjanji Ryeowook, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai isteriku."

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Yesung dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Apakah mereka juga harus...? Pipi Ryeowook memerah.

Yesung tampaknya memahami ekspresi Ryeowook itu, senyumnya tampak miris.

"Tidak Ryeowook, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada. Ryeowook tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Ryeowook was-was.

Yesung melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Ryeowook.

"Ya Ryeowook, kita akan tidur bersama, setelah eomma pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga eommaku. Jangan takut." Yesung menyadari ekspresi Ryeowook yang berubah pucat, "Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh kepadamu, aku berjanji..."

Ryeowook menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Yesung belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta kepadaku." Ucapan susulan Yesung itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya bercanda." gumam Yesung terkekeh geli sambil menatap Ryeowook. "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh Ryeowook, kalau kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." suaranya berubah sensual.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Yesung.

 _Kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Dalam seminggu, eomma yesung sudah boleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir kali keluar dari ICCU.

"eomma sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan kalian." sang eomma tersenyum ketika Yesung merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah dulu saja eomma, eomma harus lebih kuat lagi. Toh kami sudah menikah, jadi resepsi pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja," suara Yesung terdengar serak.

Eomma Yeung tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari Yesung.

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih. Eomma merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. Eomma sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan..." dengan lembut sang eomma mengusap dahi Yesung, "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendong bayimu yang menangis keras-keras, aku sudah menasbihkanmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak laki-lakiku."

Yesung tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi eommanya.

"Istirahatlah eomma sayang, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ketika sang eomma tertidur kemudian, Yesung melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Ryeowook cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Yesung ada apa?" Ryeowook berdiri, menatap Yesung yang berpegangan pada uliran tangga di luar kamar.

Punggung Yesung tampak bergetar.

Dengan gugup, Ryeowook mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Yesung.

"Yesung, kau kenapa?"

Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Yesung membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook kuat-kuat, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Tubuh Ryeowook terasa sakit, tetapi ditahankannya ketika merasakan isakan Yesung tenggelam di rambutnya.

 _Ah ya Tuhan_ , lelaki arogan ini menangis di pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Ryeowook melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Yesung yang keras, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Dokter bilang..." suara Yesung terdengar serak dan tersengal, "Dokter bilang eomma sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi... Kita... Kita tinggal menghitung hari..." lalu isak itu terdengar lagi.

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung kuat kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Lama Yesung menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dari rambut Ryeowook, matanya tampak basah.

Ditatapnya Ryeowook dengan lembut, "Terima kasih Ryeowook."

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Ryeowook, menemukan sisi Yesung yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan yesung meredup, lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi ryeowook, sebelum ryeowook sempat menghindar. Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Ryeowook seperti tersetrum ketika menerimanya.

Lelaki itu lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berdiri di sana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Yesung di dahinya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Jadi malam ini kita tidur bersama?" Ryeowook memandang Yesung yang baru selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu sedang menggosoknya dengan handuk. Mereka ada di dalam kamar yesung sekarang. Kamar ryeowook juga, koreksi ryeowook dalam hati.

"Tentu saja." yesung meletakkan handuknya, "Kau ingin aku tidur di sofa?."

Betapa baiknya lelaki itu menawarkannya kepadanya. Ryeowook melirik sofa lembut yang ada di ujung kamar yesung, sofa itu besar dan tampak nyaman. Tetapi dia sangat tidak berperasaan kalau mengusir yesung dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Tidak." reaksi Yesung begitu cepat, lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya tersinggung, "Kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti apa ryeowook? Membiarkan seorang perempuan, isteriku tidur di sofa sementara aku di ranjang?" Yesung menghela napas panjang, "Kita tidur di ranjang bersama-sama, seperti rencana semula dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Lalu tanpa kata yesung mematikan lampu besar dan membiarkan kamar diterangi cahaya temaram lampu tidur. Dan kemudian melangkah ke sisi lain ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi ryeowook dan menarik selimutnya.

Hening.

Ryeowook mendengar napas Yesung yang teratur. Sejenak dia meragu, tetapi dia mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Ryeowook berbaring di sisi ranjang yang satunya, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Yesung. Kantuk kemudian langsung membawanya lelap, hingga dia hanyut dalam mimpinya.

Ryeowook sangat lelap sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan jemarinya. Matanya mengamati ryeowook dalam keheningan yang misterius.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Siang itu Ryeowook sedang menunggui Eomma Yesung di kamarnya, mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai dekorasi resepsi dan persiapannya.

"Nuansa emas akan sangat cocok untuk pernikahan kalian." Eomma yesung tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah

membuatku begitu tenang. Kau membuatku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mudah, mengetahui bahwa anak-anakku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing."

Rasa bersalah langsung mendera Ryeowook, menyadari bahwa mereka telah membohongi Eomma Yesung, wanita yang sedang sakit dan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Apakah hal ini bisa dibenarkan? Sebuah kebohongan dengan alasan demi kebaikan? Kalau memang ini benar, kenapa hati Ryeowook dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah?

"eomma jangan berkata begitu, aku yakin eomma akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersama kami. Asal eomma semangat." gumam Ryeowook lembut.

Eomma yesung mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasakannya, Ryeowook. Tubuhku sudah lelah... Tidak perlu diagnosa dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa umurku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Eomma..." ryeowook mencoba berbicara, tetapi eomma yesung menggeleng dan menahannya.

"Jangan menghiburku." gumamnya lembut, "Aku sudah siap. Satu hal yang mama minta darimu, Ryeowook... Bahagiakanlah Yesung, anak itu sudah menderita karena cinta di masa lalunya, kaulah satu-satunya hal yang menyangkut cinta yang bisa dipegangnya." Eomma yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah untuk terus ada di samping Yesung dan membahagiakannya."

Napas Ryeowook tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi kalau dia berjanji, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan terbesarnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, eomma yesung saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh harap, menanti jawaban Ryeowook, demi ketenangan hatinya.

Akhirnya Ryeowook menghela napas panjang dan menatap eomma yesung dengan lembut, "ryeowook berjanji, eomma."

Di dalam hatinya Ryeowook berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena telah membohongi perempuan sebaik ini, atas nama kebaikan.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ketika Ryeowook sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk. Ryeowook memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Yesung menjemputnya, lelaki itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Ryeowook bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Ryeowook naik kendaraan umum lagi. Ketika Yesung sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Yesung mengajak Ryeowook tinggal di rumahnya bersama ibunya dan Joy. Mereka tidur seranjang meskipun Yesung menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung, Ryeowook tidak pernah seranjang dengan lelaki manapun seumur hidupnya, kecuali dengan Sungjae, itupun ketika mereka masih berumur 7 tahun. Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau lengan mereka bersenggolan, Yesung akan segera meminta maaf dengancanggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing-masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang berseberangan.

Tetapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur tanpa kata, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Yesung menangis di pelukannya waktu itu, Ryeowook menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Yesung. Lelaki itu memang arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai eomma dan adik perempuannya. Ryeowook bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang dengan ibunya dan Sungjae.

Ponsel di tangannya berdering. Dan Ryeowook melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Dongwoon? Ryeowook masih menyimpan nomor Dongwoon di ponselnya ternyata, dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah.

Ryeowook mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Dongwoon di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah. _Kenapa Dongwoon meneleponnya lagi?_ Sambil menghela napas panjang, Ryeowook mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

"Ryeowook ini aku..." suara Dongwoon terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana. "Aku dengar... Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan tuan Yesung..." Apakah isakan Dongwoon yang terdengar di sana? "Aku tak kuat lagi Ryeowook, aku mau mati saja."

"Astaga Dongwoon jangan bicara sembarangan!" Ryeowook berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Dongwoon, suara diseberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

"Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook, _aku sangat mencintaimu!_ Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampumelawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak kuatlagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintai punsudah menikah dengan lelaki lain, _jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"_

"Dongwoon." Ryeowook bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular kepada Dongwoon yang tampak histeris, "Tenangkan pikiranmu Dongwoon, kau ada di mana?"

"Aku akan mati saja... Sekarang aku ada di tempat perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu... Aku... Aku akan terjun dari jembatan itu... Selamat tinggal Ryeowook..."

" _Dongwoon!_ Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan kesana!" Ryeowook meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor taman kanak-kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Yesung yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Ryeowook ada apa?" Yesung menyentuh kedua lengan Ryeowook yang panik.

Ryeowook menahankan napasnya yang tersengal, "Dongwoon... Dongwoon di taman kota... Mencoba bunuh diri... Lompat dari jembatan..." setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya.

Yesung mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Ryeowook dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayo." gumamnya, mendorong Ryeowook duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Thanks for Review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Aku pernah mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit luar biasa. Sampai di titik sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi Yang tersisa cuma cinta, yang terasa cuma cinta... Meski akhirnya yang aku dapat hanyalah pengkhianatan..."_

 **-BROWN AFTERNOON-**

Yesung mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-umpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tetapi selain itu perjalanan lancar. Sambil mengemudi Yesung melirik ke arah Ryeowook, yang meremas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Dongwoon serius dengan kata-katanya?" Ryeowook menoleh menatap Yesung yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan.

"Dia... Dia terdengar gila dan putus asa."

Yesung menghela napas pendek, "Pasti ini gara-gara pernikahan kita." lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Dasar laki-laki tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengata-ngatai orang."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook marah, "Aku tidak salah bukan? Dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan pengecut luar biasa. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya merajuk dan mengancam bunuh diri, benar-benar lelaki tak punya otak!" Yesung mengencangkan laju mobilnya.

Ryeowook terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Yesung karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran. Dongwoon dulu tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika baginya Ryeowook sudah termiliki oleh lelaki lain, Dongwoon menggila. Kenapa Dongwoon melakukan ini semua? Benarkah ini didasari cinta Dongwoon yang masih tersimpan untuknya? Atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan lelaki itu?

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Taman kota tampak lengang, begitu Yesung memarkir mobilnya di sana, Ryeowook langsung keluar diikuti oleh Yesung.

"Kearah mana?" tanya Yesung sambil menjajari langkah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia kesini adalah di tengah hujan, saat Dongwoon mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannya pun Ryeowook tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah hingga Ryeowook hampir tak mengenalinya. Dimana tempat dia dan Dongwoon sering menghabiskan waktu dulu...?

"Ryeowook?" Yesung menggeram, tak sabar.

Ryeowook menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan, dengan Yesung mengikutinya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Dongwoon ada di sana, masih berpegang pada pagar kayu di jembatan itu. Jembatan setinggi lima meter di udara, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu di bawahnya. Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.

Tetapi sekarang Ryeowook tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Dongwoon dan tampak cemas.

"Dongwoon." serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya terlompat.

Dongwoon yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Ryeowook dan Yesung di ujung jembatan. Matanya membara penuh tekad.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras, "Atau aku akan lompat."

Ryeowook berseru frustrasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. taman kota ini nampak sepi, disiang yang lengang ini.

Syukurlah, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan di sini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Ryeowook puas." Yesung bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Dongwoon.

Seketika Ryeowook dan Dongwoon menatapYesung dengan keget.

"Yesung..." Ryeowook mendesis mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lelaki itu menatap Dongwoon yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Dongwoon, aku menunggu di sini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." dengan sinis Yesung tersenyum, "Kau pikir kau lompat atau tidak, akan berpengaruh pada Ryeowook? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Ryeowook kemari mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun ruginya bagi dia... Aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat saja dan mati sekalian, biar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Dongwoon menatap Yesung marah, napasnya terengahengah, penuh ketersinggungan.

"Kau... Kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Ryeowook, semua ini antara aku dan Ryeowook, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" serunya emosi.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak berhak ikut campur?" dengan sengaja dia merangkul Ryeowook supaya merapat padanya, "Ryeowook isteriku. Dan jika ada lelaki gila yang mengganggu dan mengancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." tatapan Yesung menajam dengan jahat, "Aku menyelidikimu Dongwoon, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Ryeowook, dimana kau mencampakkan gadisku ini dengan kejam. _Well_... sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua, tetapi kalau sampai masa sekarang, kau masih merecoki Ryeowook, aku akan turun tangan. Dan ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu."

Dongwoon menatap Yesung, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu, rupanya baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dan mati di bawah sana. Tetapi jangan ikut-ikutkan isteriku dalam

permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-benarinya lagi kau mengganggu isteriku." Yesung membalikkan badan, dan menyeret Ryeowook bersamanya, "Ayo Sayang, kita pergi. Yang penting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita. Biarkan bajingan itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Yesung menyeret Ryeowook agar mengikuti langkahnya. Ryeowook mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Yesung, tetapi lelaki itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit, sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Yesung. Sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Dongwoon masih termenung di jembatan.

 _Ah. Ya Tuhan... Semoga Dongwoon tidak melompat_. Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Yesung membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Ryeowook masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Ryeowook meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengembut mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Dongwoon melompat." Desis Ryeowook kesal, ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai, "Tak kusangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Yesung terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Dia pantas menerimanya."

Ryeowook menelan ludah. "Ba...bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melompat?"

Tawa Yesung makin keras, meremehkan.

"Dongwoon? _Melompat?_ Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya." Yesung mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu persis tipikal lelaki pengecut seperti dia Ryeowook, kau harus berhati-hati." jeda sejenak, kemudian Yesung bertanya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai dia?"

Ryeowook tertegun. Apakah dia masih mencintai Dongwoon? Melihat Dongwoon di jembatan tadi, rapuh, tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Ryeowook serasa diremas. Tetapi apakah itu cinta? Ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Ryeowook tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dan Yesung sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

 **BROWN** **AFTERNOON**

"Lelaki itu memang pengecut, dia tidak jadi bunuh diri." Yesung meletakkan gagang telepon dan menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela napas lega, mereka sudah sampai di rumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Tetapi hati Ryeowook dari tadi tidak tenang, dia memikirkan Dongwoon dan ketakutan kalau kemudian dia membaca berita mengerikan tentang bunuh diri yang dilakukan Dongwoon. Kalau Dongwoon bunuh diri, berarti semua adalah salahnya.

"Syukurlah." Ryeowook mengelus dadanya tanpa sadar, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengecek. Kata mereka, Dongwoon baru sampai di rumahnya, keadaannya baik-baik saja." Yesung mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau nanti dia kembali labil dan meneleponmu lagi, abaikan saja. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu panik dan mencari perhatianmu, tetapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berani melaksanakan ancamannya, seperti yang aku bilang, Dongwoon terlalu pengecut."

Yang dikatakan oleh Yesung memang benar, Ryeowook merenung. Dongwoon tidak pernah berani mengambil resiko. Lelaki itu selalu memilih jalan aman, bahkan dalam hubungan mereka dulu, Dongwoon memilih jalan aman dengan meninggalkannya. Mulai sekarang Ryeowook bertekad tidak akan lagi meluluhkan hatinya untuk Dongwoon.

Dongwoon harus belajar untuk mengerti bahwa ketika Ryewook mengucapkan selamat tinggal, itu adalah selamat tinggal sesungguhnya dari hatinya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Mau kemana?"

Ryeowook hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Yesung muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Dia hendak keluar bersama Luna, teman mengajarnya di TK. Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya di hari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi. Sejak Ryewook menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Luna menelepon dan mengajaknya, dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Joy sedang mengaja sang eommanya kontrol dirumah sakit.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Luna.

Biasanya Yesung belum pulang jam-jam segini. Lelaki itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Eh... Aku ada acara dengan temanku." jawab Ryeowook segera setelah debar dihatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Yesung.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Acara? Malam Ini? _Dengan laki-laki_?"

Ryeowook merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau dia langsung menjelaskan kalau dia pergi dengan teman perempuannya. Tetapi nada arogan di suara Yesung membuat harga dirinya tergelitik. Lelaki itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bedanya kalau dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak boleh jika dengan laki-laki." suara Yesung datar, tapi mengancam. Hal itu malah membuat Ryeowook semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya di atas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya kepadaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Ryeowook, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai marah."

 _Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus ketakutan kepadanya?_ Ryeowook berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasamarahnya. Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersitketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengarkanancaman Yesung itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Ryeowook

menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Yesung.

Tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih siku Ryeowook dan mencengkeramnya.

"Katakan dulu kau pergi dengan laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau hanya _suami sandiwara_!" Ryeowook meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Yesung di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Ryeowook sia-sia, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman sekantorku, Luna! Dia perempuan! _Puas_?!" Ryeowook menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustrasi atas sikap kasar dan arogan Yesung.

Dalam sedetik, lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Ryeowook bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Yesung, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di sana.

 _PLAK!_

Yesung terdiam. Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Ryeowook yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Yesung yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku." desis Yesung geram, membuat Ryeowook gemetar tetapi bertahan. Dia tidak boleh takut pada lelaki ini, Yesung adalah tipe penindas, sekali Ryeowook mundur, lelaki itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Ryeowook akan menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Ryeowook tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Yesung harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Ryeowook sama seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan." seru Ryeowook berusaha setegas mungkin, "Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mensedekapkan tangannya.

"Terserah aku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai isteriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

" _Persetan denganmu_!" Ryeowook membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung berdiri di sana.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari di malam hari, Ryeowook." Shindong mengerutkan keningnya sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas pesanan Ryeowook yang biasa.

Ryewook tersenyum sedih, tadi dia bersama Luna menghabiskan waktu dengan berburu buku dan mencicipi camilan-camilan di tempat sekitar, tetapi dalam kurun waktu itu, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, pikirannya berat berkecamuk tentang Yesung. Sampai akhirnya Luna pulang duluan karena ditunggu ibunya, Ryeowook masih meragu, merasa sangat berat untuk pulang dan menemui Yesung. Dia masih marah dan tersinggung dengan perlakuan Yesung sehingga malas bertemu dengannya. Pada akhirnya dia menuju ke Garden Cafe ini, memesan cokelat panasnya yang biasa meskipun bukan di waktu biasanya. Ryeowook selalu ke cafe ini sore hari, bukan larut malam seperi ini, pantas saja Shindong merasa aneh dan menanyakannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan suamiku." akhirnya Ryeowook menjawab perkataan Shindong.

Shindong mengangkat alisnya, dia sudah tahu kalau Ryeowook menikah dengan terburu-buru karena ibu Yesung sakit. Tetapi dia tidak tahu tentang perjanjian rahasia itu, yang diketahuinya adalah Yesung dan Ryeowook menikah karena cinta.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri kemari?"

"Aku sangat marah jadi aku merasa harus menjauh dulu darinya."

Shindong tersenyum, "Kalau kau sedang bertengkar, jangan pergi dan melarikan diri. Itu akan membuat masalah semakin berlarut-larut. Semakin lama sebuah masalah didalam pernikahan digantung, dia akan menjadi semakin besar."

Ryeowook tersenyum lelah kepada Shindong, "Jadi kau sudah menjadi penasehat pernikahan sekarang?" senyumnya.

"Aku lebih senang disebut sebagai penasehat hubungan." Shindong terkekeh. "Pulanglah Ryeowook, selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan suamimu." gumamnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Ryeowook menatap cangkir cokelat panas di depannya, lalu meneguknya pelan. Rasa cokelat rupanya tergantung pada suasana hati, putusnya dalam hati. Saat ini yang terasa adalah pahit yang pekat, bukan manis yang kental seperti yang biasanya dia rasakan kalau dia meminum secangkir cokelat panas di sore hari.

Dia menghabiskan cokelat panas itu, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Malam sudah cukup larut dan Ryeowook memang sengaja malam itu ingin pulang larut dan mematikan Ponselnya.

 _Biar saja Yesung marah besar kepadanya!_

Dengan pelan dia meminta _bill_ dan membayar pesanannya, lalu berdiri. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk ketika dia berjalan dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu membawa gelas anggur merah di tangannya sepertinya dia berjalan dari sudut lain cafe itu, jauh dari tempat Ryeowook duduk, dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Cafe, Ryeowook membuat gelas anggurnya yang sudah kosong tetapi masih basah bekas angur menempel di gaun putihnya, dan menimbulkan noda di sana.

"Oh maafkan saya." Ryeowook berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, dengan gaun putihnya yang feminim dan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." suaranya pun tak kalah lembut.

Ryeowook melirik noda di gaun itu dan menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." perempuan itu menganggukkan kepala kepada Ryeowook lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Ryeowook masih mengamati perempuan yang melangkah semakin menjauh lalu meletakkan gelas anggur kosong itu di di sebuah meja sebelum melangkah pergi. Apakah perempuan itu sendirian di cafe dan meminum anggur merah? Dia seperti perempuan yang sedang patah hati ada bekas air mata di matanya... Tetapi dia begitu cantik, mungkinkah perempuan secantik itu mengalami patah hati?

Lalu Ryeowook tersadar bahwa dia sudah melamun lama, malam beranjak makin pekat, Ryeowook memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya dia pulang... dan menghadapi Yesung.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ketika Ryeowook sampai ke rumah, dia meliriknya jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook memasuki pintu rumah itu. Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap, dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malam pun, sudah terang benderang.

 _Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?_

Ryeowook melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Yesung, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana. Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Ryeowook duduk di ranjang, perasaannya terasa tidak enak, dinyalakannya ponsel itu.

Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan. Bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali nomor Yesung dan mendapat dua puluh pesan selama ponselnya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Ryeowook membuka pesan itu, dasar lelaki maniak, gerutunya memikirkan sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengirimnya pesan dan memiscallnya berkali-kali.

Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya berubah menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan Yesung bertuliskan hal yang sama.

 _ **[...Ke rumah sakit. Eomma sudah kritis...]**_

Ryeowook langsung meraih kembali tas-nya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Langkah-langkah kaki Ryeowook terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICCU dan menemukan Joy sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Sungjae.

"Noona, kemana saja." Sungjae langsung berseru ketika melihat Ryeowook, "Kami semua mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa."

"Maafkan aku." permintaan maaf Ryeowook terucap dari lubuk hatinya. Ah, berapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah kepada Yesung ternyata merepotkan semua orang. "Bagaimana eomma?"

Sungjae mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Joy yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih, "Eomma sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu, hati Ryeowook dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya dan mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Lama mereka menunggu sampai kemudian Yesung keluar dari ruangan ICCU. Tampaknya Yesung sudah mengurus segalanya secara kilat, untuk persiapan pemakaman besok dan memulangkan jenazah eommanya ke rumah sebelum diistirahatkan. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan rapuh, seolah dia akan hancur seketika kalau ada yang memukulnya.

Ryeowook berdiri di sana dengan berlinangan air mata. Matanya melirik ke dalam ruang ICCU tempat jenazah eomma Yesung dibaringkan, ditutup dengan kain putih yang pilu.

Suara isak tangis Joy terdengar keras, untunglah ada Sungjae di sisinya. Memeluknya dan menguatkannya.

Ryeowook melangkah mendekati Yesung, bergumam dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku." dia berbisik parau, di sela air matanya.

Tetapi Yesung hanya menatapnya sedetik dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dibaca, lalu memalingkan

mukanya dengan cepat.

"Kita pulang." gumamnya dengan suara parau, lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan langkah panjang-panjang,

membuat Ryeowook setengah berlari mengejarnya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Eonni." Joy mendekati Ryeowook ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan eommanya?.

"Ya sayang?" Ryeowook berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat berapa rapuhnya Joy saat ini. Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil Sungjae yang sedang mengemudi.

Sementara Yesung masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Yesung oppa, aku harap eonni bisa membantunya."

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya, _membantu Yesung? Dalam hal apa?_ Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegar. Bahkan kemarinketika dia akhirnya melihat Ryeowook menyusul kerumah sakit,lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datarseperti batu. Dan wajah itu yang terus dipakai Yesung sampaisekarang hingga proses pemakaman usai. Tidak ada air mata,tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkankepedihan. Wajahnya keras, seperti batu yang kosong.

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Joy bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Ryeowook, "Tetapi dia rapuh... Dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat jiwanya yang rapuh." Joy meringis, "Mungkin eonni belum tahu, kalau Yesung oppa sebenarnya pernah hancur karena pengkhianatan."

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Joy penuh ingin tahu, "Pengkhianatan?"

Joy menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya... Dulu Yesung oppa punya seorang kekasih, kekasihnya adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Soyoung. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. Oppa tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan yang sekarang, dia banyak tertawa, jahil, suka bercanda." Joy tersenyum, tampak mengenang. "Lalu Yesung memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya kepada appa kami." Joy mendesah, "apppa kami adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arogan, tetapi dia appa yang baik bagi keluarganya. Di makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang appa mengajukan penawaran kepada Soyoung. Jika Yesung oppa menikahi Soyoung, maka Yesung Oppa akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah appa. Tetapi jika Soyoung mau meninggalkan Yesung oppa, maka dia akan diberikan cek oleh appa senilai seratus juta won..." Joy menghela napas, "Tentu saja appa hanya menggertak, beliau tidak mungkin mengusir Yesung oppa dari rumah, beliau sangat sayang kepada Yesung oppa, penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Soyoung..."

Ryeowook menatap mata Joy yang sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Sungjae yang sedang menyetir di depan pun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan.

"Sayangnya yang terjadi kemudian tidak kami duga. Soyoung menerima cek itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Yesung oppa."

Ryeowook menelan ludah. Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja mengubah Yesung menjadi orang yang begitu pahit, dia masih ingat perkataan Yesung siang itu ketika lelaki itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

 _"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang akan menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."_

Begitu ucap Yesung waktu itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Ryeowook artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat Yesung oppa menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini." sambung Joy parau, "Ketika Yesung oppa akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk eonni dan menikahi eonni, aku sangat bahagia, aku tahu betapa baiknya eonni, dan betapa eonni bisa membahagiakan Yesung oppa..." Joy mendesah, "hanya saja aku sedikit cemas, setelah eomma meninggal, sikap Yesung oppa sama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Soyoung, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tidak bisa mendekatinya." Joy menyusut air matanya, "Aku sangat mencemaskannya eonni..."

Ryeowook memeluk Joy yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima

pemahaman baru, bahwa Yesung juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Ryeowook mengintip ke ruang kerja Yesung, lelaki itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di sana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Yesung mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

Ryeowook meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras, "Tetapi kau harus makan Yesung, aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi. Bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Yesung memasang tampang paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya, "Kenapa kau

repot-repot memikirkanku?" gumamnya sinis.

Lelaki ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Ryeowook menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi lelaki ini. Yesung sedang sedih meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arogan dan jahat. Lelaki ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu.

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hm... Kejutan. Seorang Ryeowook mencemaskanku. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, sayang?" dengan gerakan halus, lelaki itu meluncur berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Ryeowook, menjebaknya ke tembok, "Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih kalau kau bersedia menghiburku..." disusurkannya jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan cara tidak senonoh!" suara Ryeowook sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Yesung di pipinya.

Untunglah lelaki itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Yesung hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Ryeowook, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati darimu." gumam Yesung sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Terutama darimu..." tiba-tiba suara lakilaki itu hilang seakan tertelan. Yesung memalingkan mukanya, dan melangkah menjauh dari Ryeowook.

"Pergilah!"

"Yesung..."

 _"Pergilah!"_ suara Yesung berubah menjadi bentakan keras.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik, sesalnya dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa dimakan supnya."

Hening.

Dan Ryeowook membuka handle pintu hendak keluar. Lalu isakan itu terdengar.

Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati Yesung berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, lelaki itu

menangis. Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Ryeowook langsung melangkah mendekati Yesung dan merengkuhnya. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Ryeowook terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Yesung menangis dipelukannya.

Diusapnya bahu Yesung, rambutnya, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu lelaki itu menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelemutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya di depan orang lainnya.

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan itu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan lelaki itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Ryeowook dengan mereka bergelung duduk di atas sofa.

Lalu Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjauhkan kepalanya. "Maaf." suaranya terdengar parau.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku... Aku senang bisa membantu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Itupun aku tahu." senyum Ryeowook tertahan, "Kau sedang sedih, dan aku senang bisa membantumu. aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Yesung tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Ryeowook sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lama mereka

bertatapan, lalu tatapan Yesung melembut. "Terima kasih."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Yesung."

Lelaki itu menatap Yesung lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya, "Tidakkah kau sadar? Setelah kematian eomma... Kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." suaranya setajam tatapannya kemudian, "Kita bisa mengakhiri pernikahan ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Thanks for review guys ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Senja bergayut berganti malam_ , B _egitupun rasa hatiku kepadamu_. _Kau_

 _yang selalu ada, kau yang terbiasa ada,_ t _iba-tiba kusadari, aku takut kalau kau jadi tak ada_... _Aku takut kehilanganmu_ , _wahai kau, sosok yang perasaanku kepadamu_... _Tak bisa terdeskripsikan oleh hatiku..."_

 **-BROWN AFTERNOON-**

Ryeowook tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Yesung. Benar juga. Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan eomma Yesung, sekarang sang eomma sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah. Tapi Ryeowook teringat kepada Joy yang mempercayakan Yesung kepadanya, kepada Sungjae yang akhirnya mempercayai kalau Ryeowook dan Yesung saling mencintai, dan kepada ibunya yang begitu berbahagia karena Ryeowook akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya. Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua kalau menyadari bahwa Ryeowook dan Yesung telah membohongi mereka?.

Ryeowook berdeham pelan, menggugah Ryeowook dari lamunannya.

"Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini..." Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam, "Selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah... Jadi sementara ini, mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan kan Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi membayangkan bercerai diusia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat. Ryeowook juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya... Mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat

untuk berpisah."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring, "Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." senyumnya berubah menggoda, "Aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah. Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Ryeowook membelalakkan mata dan menatap Yesung dengan marah, "Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." senyum Yesung berubah sensual, "Kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki isteri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Ryeowook menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Yesung, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau memang Ryeowook memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti Yesung!.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Gaun baru untukmu sudah datang." Yesung yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gaun hijau keemasan yang digantungkan di lemari, "Cobalah."

Ryeowook yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung. Gaun baru? Untuk apa? Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian eomma Yesung. Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini. Joy masih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Sungjae sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

Sementara Yesung... Yesung masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Ryeowook malam itu, Yesung luar biasa dingin dan kaku. Masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Kau lupa?" Yesung terkekeh, "Besok kan hari pernikahan mantan pacarmu."

 _Dongwoon? Besok hari pernikahan Dongwoon?_ Tiba-tiba dada Ryeowook terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Dongwoon, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Dongwoon dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur kepada Dongwoon, tetapi entah kenapa, kesadaran bahwa Dongwoon mengikat dirinya kepada perempuan lain, dan pengetahuan bahwa Dongwoon tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan mengernyit, "Kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai bajingan pengecut itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik, "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih cinta?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tidak... Aku sudah tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih cinta berarti kau perempuan bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bertahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." jawab Yesung tegas, "Begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku kepadanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." lelaki itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya, "Selamat tidur."

Ryeowook termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Yesung yang membelakanginya. Dia hampir lupa, lelaki ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras. Tetapi Ryeowook sendiri saksinya bahwa Yesung masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ryeowook menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memeluknya erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Ryeowook nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Ryeowook."

Itu suara Yesung, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak. _Apakah Ryeowook sedang bermimpi?_

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Ryeowook bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu. Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Ryeowook, jangan sayang." suara Yesung kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Ryeowook yang menempel kepadanya.

Suara Yesung yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Ryeowook kembali, dia membuka matanya... _Ada apa?_

Lalu Ryeowook memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti koala yang melingkari pohonnya kepada Yesung. Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Yesung tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan punggung Yesung, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada lelaki itu. Dalam detik yang sama Ryeowook langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Yesung menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. lalu menatap Ryeowook dengan marah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh, _jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas_ _ranjang!"_ geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Ryeowook yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Ryeowook terbangun, Yesung sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, kalau tidak Ryeowook tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Yesung.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat

kepada Yesung? Malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Yesung?

Ryeowook mendengus, Kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Yesung? Apakah dia buta? Yang bisa disediakan oleh Yesung adalah rasa tidak nyaman dan masalah. Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Ryeowook melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat gaun itu, gaun hijau keemasan yang dibelikan oleh Yesung… Dia mengernyit lagi, gaun untuk datang ke pernikahan Dongwoon.

Pernikahan Dongwoon. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah dicintainya? Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Dongwoon di jembatan waktu itu, Dongwoon tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Yesung waktu itu, mungkin pula akhirnya Dongwoon menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Ryeowook sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Dongwoon bahagia, akhirnya Ryeowook bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega.

Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan.

Dielusnya gaun sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat gaun itu, Ini pasti mahal. Ryeowook berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Yesung...

"Kenapa kau belum memakai gaunmu? Kita berangkatsatu jam lagi."

Yesung tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Ryeowook terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gaun itu dari tangannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja hijau senada dengan gaun Ryeowook, dan celana resmi, tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Ryeowook melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Yesung. Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Ryeowook, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." Suaranya merendah, "Lain kali kalau kau ingin membelitku seperti ular di atas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ketika Ryeowook menuruni tangga, Sungjae ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Joy. Sungjae memang selalu datang menemani Joy sejak kematian eomma Yesung, untuk mengiburnya.

Mata Joy langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Ryeowook, "Wow, Eonni, kau cantik sekali!" dia berdiri dan

menatap Ryeowook dengan bersemangat.

"Eonni tidak pernah berdandan, jadi sekalinya berdandan membuat orang terkagum-kagum," pujinya lagi,

membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah.

Joy mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Yesung, "Dimana Yesung oppa, tadi katanya mau buru-buru berangkat biar bisa cepat pulang lagi, sekarang malah menenggelamkan diri di ruang kerjanya." Joy mengedipkan matanya kepada Ryeowook, "Tunggu sebentar eon, akan aku seret Yesung oppa dari sana." lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Yesung.

Yesung ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum mengagumi kepada Ryeowook.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik noona."

Ryeowook meringis geli, "Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan memujiku, aku jadi malu."

Sungjae terkekeh, "Tapi kau memang betul-betul cantik, dan gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, kata Joy, Yesung hyung khusus memesankannya untukmu." Sungaje tersenyum lembut, "Mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau bahagia Noona. itu yang terpenting."

Ryeowook memalingkan kepala, tidak mampu menatap Sungjae, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya. Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Sungjae bisa memahami dan tak marah kepadanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Yesung terbuka, dan lelaki itu keluar diikuti Joy. Sejenak Yesung tertegun

mengamati Ryeowook, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun itu cocok buatmu." gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Joy dan Sungjae yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Jantung Ryeowook terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini. Dekorasinya sangat indah dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi, perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Dongwoon.

 _Dongwoon_. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, dengan Hayoung di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa emas. Lalu keluarga Dongwoon, ibunya, sepupu-sepupunya, Bibinya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Ryeowook melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi. Jantung Ryeowook berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke sana dan menyalami Dongwoon dengan tegar, dibawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Dongwoon?.

Yesung seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Ryeowook yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Ryeowook, dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan

pacarmu yang sedang bersanding di pelaminan itu. Jadi tegakkan dagumu, tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, dia yang rugi karena kehilanganmu. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu kepada Dongwoon dan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah isteriku."

Bisikan Yesung itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya. Yesung benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai ibu dan keluarga Dongwoon. Dia datang ke sini bersama Yesung, suaminya. Dan Yesung mendukung sepenuhnya Ryeowook untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata mampu berujung lebih baik dari Dongwoon.

Yesung tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook, "Bagus, ayo isteriku, kita salami mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Lelaki itu membimbing Ryeowook dengan lembut menaiki panggung tempat Dongwoon dan Hayoung berdiri. Yesung yang melangkah duluan dan menyalami Dongwoon dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menjengkelkan.

"Selamat." gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Ryeowook mendekat, "Kemari sayang, kita harus memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini." suaranya berubah mesra.

Ryeowook mendekat dan menyalami Dongwoon. Dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda dan Dongwoon menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tapi Ryeowook menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Dongwoon dan Ryeowook sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.

"Selamat Dongwoon. Selamat Hayoung." suaranya terdengar tegas, dan kuat, dan tulus. Menyalami Dongwoon yang terlihat sedih dan Hayoung yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan Ibunya Dngwoon. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Ryeowook, ingatan ketika Dongwoon memperkenalkannya ke Ibunya. Ryeowook yang lugu waktu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Ibu Dongwoon hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas salamannya dan membuat Ryeowook harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, ibu Dongwoon menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan gugup. "Ryeowook tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini." suara Ibu Dongwoon bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Lalu tanpa di sangka perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, "Dan sekarang kau adalah isteri Tuan Yesung, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat,."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi

Ryeowook sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagi pula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Dongwoon dan ibunya. Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Yesung menatap kepadanya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, yesung berpamitan dan mengajak Ryeowook keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Yesung, lelaki itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, berusaha menelaah perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang. Ternyata yang diperlukannya hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu. Perasaan sedih yang menggelayutinya selama ini itu sudah tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Yesung dan tersenyum.

"Senang." senyumnya bertambah lebar, "Terima kasih Yesung."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ketika mereka sudah dijalan, Yesung melirik ke arah Ryeowook, "Mau mampir ke cafe? Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi, dan aku masih lapar," gumamnya pelan.

Ryeowook mau. Datang ke pernikahan Dongwoon sangat menguras emosinya, membuat makanan yang ditelannya di acara itu terasa seperti kertas. Dia butuh cokelat hangat yang manis dan kental itu.

"Baiklah." Gumamnya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke cafe.

Mereka tiba di cafe itu menjelang sore, karena terjebak macet yang cukup lama. Suasana cafe sangat ramai, mungkin karena di hari minggu, Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di sudut yang sejuk, di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan yang berwarna hijau.

Shindong yang menyambut mereka seperti biasa, mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mengedip kepada Ryeowook bersahabat.

"Cokelat panas seperti biasa Nona?" gumam Shindong ramah.

mengangkat alisnya dan menatap ke arah Shindong, "Seperti biasanya?" matanya beralih ke arah Ryeowook, "Apakah kau sering ke sini tanpaku?."

Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk, merasa tertangkap basah, "Aku sering kemari sepulang kerja, untuk secangkir cokelat panas." gumamnya mengaku.

Yesung terkekeh, "Rupanya kau ketagihan dengan cokelat panas dari cafe ini." Yesung menatap Shindong pura-pura menuduh. "Apa yang kau campurkan ke dalam minuman isteriku sehingga dia ketagihan seperti ini?"

Shindong tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak mencampurkan apa-apa. Tetapi bukankah cokelat mengandung bahan yang bisa membuat kecanduan meskipun kadarnya sangat sedikit? Tetapi saya rasa ketenangan yang didapatkan dari meminum cokelat itulah yang membuat ketagihan." Shindong tersenyum bijak, mencatat pesanan mereka lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri.

"Kau tampak akrab dengan Shindong." Yesung bergumam sambil menatap kepergian lelaki setengah baya itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Shindong sangat ramah, dia juga sering memberikan nasehat."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia memang sangat terkenal di cafe ini, bisa dibilang dialah yang menjadi pengelola utama cafe ini, pemilik Cafe mengenalnya sejak lama dan mempercayainya. Tetapi dia tidak mau mengambil jabatan tinggi, dengan rendah hati dia bilang ingin menikmati pekerjaan sebagai pelayan karena dia sangat menikmati berbicara dan berbagi cerita dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya." Yesung merenung, "Lelaki itu bekerja bukan untuk uang, tetapi untuk kepuasan batin."

"Mungkin dia hanyalah pria yang kesepian." Ryeowook menggumam sambil menatap Shindong yang menyapa pelanggan lain dengan ramah.

"Yah dia memang hidup sendirian di sini setelah kehilangan anak dan isterinya." Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Dongwoon setelah tadi?"

Ryeowook memikirkannya sejenak, lalu merasa yakin dan tersenyum, "Aku merasa lega, lepas dan bebas. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku menghadapi mereka semua." gumamnya, mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk, "Aku suamimu." Gumamnya serius, "Sudah kewajibanku untuk mendukungmu."

Pesanan makanan mereka pun datang, pelayan lain yang mengantarkannya. Menu steak yang masih berasap dan minuman. Yesung memesan minuman warna kuning dengan aroma limau dan gelembung-gelembung di dalamnya, lelaki itu mengernyit melihat minuman Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang memadukan steak dengan cokelat panas sebelumnya."

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menikmati cokelat panasnya duluan." disesapnya cokelat panas itu, tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Yesung mengamatinya. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sudah kecanduan cokelat di sini." gumamnya, membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli.

"Mungkin aku memang kecanduan. Cokelat ini menstimulasi ketenangan di otakku dengan rasa manis, aroma

khasnya dan kenikmatannya ketika mengaliri lidahku. Aku terus menerus ingin menikmati sensasi itu."

Yesung mendecakkan lidahnya, "Gawat kalau begitu." matanya menggoda, "Mungkin kita harus menculik peracik minuman ini dan menyekapnya di rumah."

Ryeowook tertawa mendengar godaan Yesung itu. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Rupanya Yesung dan Ryeowook sama-sama tidak bisa menikmati makanan di resepsi pernikahan Dongwoon.

Ketika mereka pulang mereka berpapasan dengan Shindong, lelaki itu membawa baki berisi teh warna hijau yang masih panas.

"Maaf tadi tidak bisa menyapa kalian lagi. Aku harus membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan di sana, dia biasanya datang tengah hari, tetapi hari ini dia datang terlambat, tampak sangat sedih dan memesan minumannya yang biasa. Semoga minuman ini bisa membuat hatinya ringan." Shindong menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengucap selamat tinggal, "Hati-hati di jalan dan kembalilah lain waktu," gumamnya dengan riang.

Ryeowook tersenyum dalam gandengan Yesung, "Pasti Shindong..."

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Yesung masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan miring menghadap Ryeowook.

Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi. Jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Yesung rupanya, lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Selamat ulang tahun." lelaki itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang memang hari ulang tahunnya. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya tersenyum.

Yesung terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Joy memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang hari sabtu, tetapi biasanya di hari sabtu pun Yesung pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

Yesung mengangkat bahu, "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, Lagi pula Joy akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu dia kemarin bersemangat melanjutkan yang dilakukan eomma, yaitu mempersiapan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, dan setelah bujukan yang luar biasa, akhirnya dia mau mengerti bahwa kita memilih tidak mengadakan resepsi apapun untuk menghormati eomma yang telah tiada, setidaknya menyiapkan acara liburan ulang tahunmu ini bisa menghiburnya."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk, Joy benar-benar perempuan yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat. Dan Ryeowook sangat bersyukur kalau memang Sungjae berjodoh dengan Joy, dia akan menjadi isteri yang hebat untuk Sungjae.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Ryeowook.

"Yesung..." suara Ryeowook yang serius menarik perhatian Yesung, " Tentang pernikahan kita ini... Bagaimana ke depannya? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Yesung tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu, "Terus terang aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? Lagipula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Jadi kupikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Kalau nanti kita jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Yesung menghela napas, "Maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi," gumamnya parau.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam eomma Yesung dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ryeowook, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Yesung!" suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Joy yang pertama kali menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Ryeowook dan menepuk dahinya.

"Gawat," desahnya pelan.

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook, "Ada apa?"

"Itu Yuri, mantan kekasih Yesung oppa seorang model profesional... Yah tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus sambung dengan Yesung oppa... Dan dia… Sangat terobsesi dengan Yesung oppa, pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar Yesung oppa menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Joy berbisik pelan kepada Ryeowook, "Hati-hati kak Eonni, dia tajam seperti racun."

Ryeowook tiba-tiba merinding ngeri. Selama menjadi istri Yesung, dia tahu banyak perempuan yang iri dan membencinya. Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Yesung bersikap mesra kepadanya di depan umum. Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

"Dan dia tidak tahu malu." Joy berbisik lagi, "Aku tidak pernah menyukainya karena itu, dia menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dengan mengejar-ngejar Yesung oppa sampai lupa pada norma dan aturan yang berlaku..."

Yuri berdiri di depan Yesung dan Ryeowook, perempuan itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Rambutnya panjang dan cokelat, dikuncir kelimis ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah di belakangnya.

Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi. Ryeowook tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan modis di depannya itu.

Astaga, kalau begini selera Yesung sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Ryeowook. Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Ryeowook hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hai Yesung, aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Yesung tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu betul, kenalkan ini istriku, Ryeowook."

Yuir mengulurkan tangannya dan Ryeowook membalasnya. Senyum Yuri tampak sinis dan perempuan itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek.

"Aku Yuri," gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Ryeowook, perempuan itu menoleh kembali pada Yesung dengan merayu, "Aku merindukanmu Yesung, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Ryeowook ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah. Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Yesung sudah menikah dengan Ryeowook! Bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Ryeowook sebagai istri Yesung dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual kepada Yesung, padahal Ryeowook sedang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Maaf." Ryeowook bergumam sebelum Yesung sempat berkata-kata, "Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," gumam Ryeowook geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina dan bukan cemburu.

Yuri menatap Ryeowook jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Yesung, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual kepada Yesung menunjukkan kalau dia meremehkan jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu lain kali sayang. Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya," bisiknya penuh arti.

Yesung yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Kau dengar sendiri

istriku tadi Yuri. Istriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain." lelaki itu melirik menggoda kepada Ryeowook, membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah.

Yuri mengamati Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyerah, lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi. Dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman sudah pasti jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mendandani dirinya sendiri dengan baik." Yuri melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepada Ryeowook, membuat wajah Ryeowook merah padam karena merasa terhina. Lalu dengan anggun perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Thanks for review all ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Ketika kau mencintaiku, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu_. _Pun ketika kau membenciku, aku akan selalu ada di pikiranmu_. _Pada akhirnya,aku akan selalu ada"_

 **-BROWN AFTERNOON-**

Ryeowook menatap kepergian Yuri dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Yesung mengamati Ryeowook, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Ryeowook melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Yesung bahkan makin tergelak, "Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Yuri tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata isteriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan perempuan lain."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di

sebelahmu." Ryeowook melirik ke arah Joy dan Sungjae yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Sialan Yesung! Pasti sekarang Joy dan Sungjae mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Yesung mengikuti arah mata Ryeowook, menyadari bahwa Joy dan Sungjae mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Ryeowook, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

 **BROWN AFTERNOOON**

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan pulau, dengan resort yang dihiasi oleh cottage-cottage yang indah dan artistic dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan

pemandangannya.

Ryeowook berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

"Senang?" suara Yesung yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Ryeowook hampir terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan

melihat Yesung berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna khaki dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Ryeowook berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Yesung, tetapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terima kasih kalau

melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Yesung sudah mengajaknya bersama Sungjae dan Joy untuk

menghabiskan akhir pekan menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Senang." Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai, "Terima kasih kau sudah mengajakku kemari."

Yesung membalas senyuman Ryeowook dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu kami sering berlibur kesini, sekeluarga. Aku, Eomma, appa dan Joy, waktu umur kami masih kecil." pandangan Yesung menerawang, mengenang, "Kemudian tahun berganti dan appa menjadi semakin sibuk, eomma semakin lemah... Kadang kala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Ryeowook mengernyit. Pasti Yesung membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Tanpa diduga Yesung menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu," gumamnya dalam tawa, "Sendirian. Aku selalu datang sendirian. Resort pribadi ini, cottage ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Ryeowook mengernyit lagi, "Dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Yesung setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca, "Kau isteriku."

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai." Joy duduk di ranjang Ryeowook dan tampak bersemangat, "Yesung oppa memesan kue tart dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Joy mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu kepada siapapun."

Pipi Ryeowook memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Yesung melakukannya karena ada Joy dan Sngjae di sini. Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi kalau memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini?

Mereka menginap di resort mewah di pinggir pantai, dengan cottage indah dengan tiga kamar, ruang keluarga, dan

dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan modern, dimana salah satu fasilitasnya menghadap ke arah pantai pribadi yang bisa di datangi langsung dari pintu belakang cottage mereka. Ryeowook tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Yesung, sedangkan Joy dan Sungjae menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan masakan kepitingnya. Joy

sedang menunggui Ryeowook berganti pakaian sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal, dan Ryeowook mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Joy sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita keluar, para lelaki pasti telah mengunggu kita dengan jengkel," gumam Ryeowook sambil mengajak Joy melangkah keluar kamar.

Yesung duduk di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sungjae, ketika Ryeowook dan Joy keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan Yesung langsung berdiri, berjalannya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Joy dan Sungjae di belakangnya.

Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada di pinggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun-paviliun kecil

dari kayu dan beratapkan rumbia, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara eksotis di sekelilingnya. Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman kelapa yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Ryeowook hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Yesung.

Yesung banyak tertawa malam ini, lelaki itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Yesung berkata-kata, seolah sudah diprogram sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya.

Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di depan Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook ternganga menatap kue yang berlumuran cokelat mengkilat, tampak sangat menggiurkan. Dia melemparkan pandangan kepada Yesung yang tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan mata kepadanya, tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyadari kesukaannya kepada cokelat. Ternyata Yesung memperhatikannya...

"Saatnya mengucapkan pengharapanmu," gumam Joy sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat, mengalihkan Ryeowook dari tatapannya kepada Yesung.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya

berbahagia.

"Tiup lilinnya," gumam Sungjae pelan.

Ryeowook meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Yesung dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih Yesung."

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Ryeowook lembut.

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Joy dan Sungjae tersenyum melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Ryeowook. Tetapi Ryeowook duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Yesung.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Malam itu ketika Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Yesung menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan

nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan. Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda. dan jantung Ryeowook berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Yesung keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"Sudah mau tidur?" lelaki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Ryeowook menatap Ryeowook dan tersenyum gugup, "Iya, aku lelah seharian ini."

Yesung melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu, Yesung naik dan berbaring di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." suara Ryeowook tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini?

Lalu hening, Ryeowook pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yesung. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, supaya tidak membangunkan Yesung yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Yesung mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Ryeowook terlonjak karena kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Yesung berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," bisik Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa tidur," suaranya berubah parau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." nafas Kevin terdengar berat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Ryeowook berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Yesung, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel Yesung atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ya. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Yesung terkekeh, "Tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu." gumaman Yesung itu, biarpun pelan membuat Ryeowook langsung beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" lelaki itu

memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Ryeowook yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang, "Kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan lelaki dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan perempuan di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" kali ini suara Ryeowook benar-benar cemas.

Yesung terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang Ryeowook , tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan, "Kecuali kalau kau mau kusentuh."

"Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu!." jerit Ryeowook spontan. Sedetik kemudian Nessa menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Kevin tampak tegang, lelaki itu tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Yesung bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Ryeowook bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Yesung dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya. "Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" nafas Yesung terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Ryeowook mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Yesung menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi, "Lepaskan aku." seru Ryeowook panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" kali ini suara Ryeowook berbisik di telinganya, membuat Ryeowook merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya, "Aku suamimu."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Ryeowook, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Ryeowook. Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Ryeowook tanpa ampun, membuat Ryeowook terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Ryeowook yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Ryeowook mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo sayang, biarkan aku masuk." suara Yesung berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun,

menggelitik sudut bibir Ryeowook, hingga ketika Ryeowook membuka mulutnya untuk memekik, dengan lihai Yesung menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk, berpesta pora di sana menikmati seluruh rasa Ryeowook, dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun.

Hingga ketika lelaki itu selesai melumatnya, Ryeowook terbaring megap-megap dalam pelukannya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan Ryeowook yang masih terbaring di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Yesung tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, lelaki itu entah tidur di mana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Ryeowook keluar untuk sarapan, Yesung sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Sungjae dan Joy.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap Ryeowook datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan. Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengingat insiden ciuman paksanya di atas ranjang semalam. Ryeowook mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Yesung, mungkin bagi Yesung itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Ryeowook hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya. Tetapi, karena Yesung bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Ryeowook berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Yesung tahu bahwa ciumannya begitu mempengaruhinya.

"Kata Yesung oppa, eonni bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Joy tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak kak Nessa melihat matahari terbit."

Ryeowook menatap Joy dengan pandangan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Joy, aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kelelahan."

"Tidak apa-apa noona, kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, noona bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani Yesung hyung, kata Joy Yesung Hyung sangat jago berenang melawan ombak."

Ryeowook menoleh kepada Yesung yang tersenyum menggoda, "Kau tidak bisa berenang, Ryeowook?"

"noona takut air," jawab Sungjae sambil mengangkat bahu, "Dulu waktu SD kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki noona kram, tetapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau noona mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu orang tua menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak itu noona tidak mau berenang lagi."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh perhatian, "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Ryeowook menghela napas, "Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

"Tidak." Yesung berseru keras kepala, "Kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Ryeowook mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Joy dan Sungjae, tetapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Yesung kalau lelaki itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik." Yesung beranjak berdiri, "Sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan." ketika yesung melangkah pergi, ryeowook menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya. Dasar lelaki arogan yang keras kepala!

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Ayo"

Yesung menggenggam lengannya setengah memaksa, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Yesung sudah berhasil memaksa Ryeowook ke tengah laut, masih ditepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Ryeowook kadang-kadang terasa melayang-layang.

Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung setengah terpaksa, "Kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu ya, kuharap kau puas."

Yesung tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "Ya aku puas. Lagi pula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak kalau kau kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam." Ryeowook meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar.

Yesung menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Ryeowook lembut, "Aku menjagamu. Jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Yesung itu terdengar tulus, membuat Ryeowook hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Yesung di insiden semalam ketika lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Yesung!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi ryeowook. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa pula yuri ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Sungjae dan Joy tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, dan sekarang Ryeowook harus sendirian menghadapi perempuan yang merayu Yesung tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" Yuri melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke

pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Ryeowook, senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan, "Oh, hai Ryeowook, kau ada di sini juga? kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi yesung bisa dekat kalau memutuskan mampir malam-malam." Diliriknya Yesung dengan tatapan menggoda, "Iya kan sayang?."

Yesung tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Ryeowook untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam, "Ayo Ryeowook, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga di sebelahmu."

Darah Ryeowook naik ke kepala. Yesung tampak tidak kaget melihat Yuri menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Yesung sering mengajak Yuri ke sini untuk bermalam, melihat Yuri begitu luwes dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Yesung kalau mereka kemari. Dan semalam, Yesung tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan lelaki itu menginap di tempat Yuri?.

Suara Ryeowook bergetar ketika dia menghentakkan tangan Yesung dengan kasar, "Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya kasar.

Yesung berdiri di sana, menatap Ryeowook yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya, "Kenapa Ryeowook? Kau tampak marah, apakah karena Yuri menyusul kemari? Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemana pun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku," gumam Yesung pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Yuri yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Yesung bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari, dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? mengusirnya?."

 _Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini!_ Ryeowook menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli Yesung dengan

marah. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!" Ryeowook menggeram marah, meninggalkan Yesung yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Yesung.

Semula biasa saja, Ryeowook merasakan berenang di laut ternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang. Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya.

Sejenak Ryeowook menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Yesung dan Yuri yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama di sana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... Sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku.

 _Kakinya kram lagi!_

Dengan panik Ryeowook berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Ryeowook mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

 _Yesung!_

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Thanks for review all ^^.**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Kadangkala cinta yang kau nanti_ , S _udah ada dalam genggaman tanganmu_. _Hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya."_

 _-_ _ **BROWN AFTERNOON-**_

Ryeowook merasakan napasnya sesak ketika air laut mulai menenggelamkannya, asin yang panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya megap-megap mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu semuanya hampir terasa gelap.

Lalu lengan kuat itu mengangkatnya, menempelkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada telanjangnya yang keras. Aroma itu… Aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya... Yesung? Ryeowook tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari Yesung telah menyelamatkannya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ketika terbangun, Ryeowook ada di rumah sakit. Yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pusing dan kehilangan orientasi, lalu dia mengenali wajah itu, ibunya dan Sungjae di belakangnya. Yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia terbangun dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, Ibu Ryeowook berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook untuk membantunya, sementara Sungjae berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Ryeowook menatap sekeliling ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dimana Yesung? Itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali. Bukankah waktu itu Yesung yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

Sungjae masuk kembali dengan dokter dan Joy yang mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya. Dokter memeriksa Ryeowook sejenak lalu pergi dan tampak becakap-cakap dengan ibu Ryeowook dan Sungjae, sementara Joy duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Syukurlah eonni, kau sudah sadar, kami cemas sekali menanti di sini." Joy duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tetap memandang ke sekeliling, masih susah berbicara. _Dimana Yesung?_ pikirnya.

Joy sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Ryeowook, dia tersenyum.

"Yesung oppa sedang membeli kopi di bawah. Kami yang memaksanya supaya menyingkir karena seharian dia seperti orang gila, mondar mandir di koridor, keluar masuk kamar, menunggumu sadar."

Yesung mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? benarkah? Sejenak dada Ryeowook membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

Lalu dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, kedatangan Yuri, sikap acuh tak acuh Yesung ketika Yuri terang-terangan menggodanya, dan kemudian kemarahan Ryeowook yang kekanak-kanakan.

Astaga, kenapa dia marah? Kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Yesung, dia tidak perlu semarah itu. Omong kosong kalau Yuri memang tidak menghargai keberadaannya, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada Yesung.

Pipi Ryeowook memerah malu menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan sikapnya sebelum tenggelam, Yuri pasti menertawakannya, karena dia seolah menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu berat kepada Yesung.

"Yesung oppa tampak sangat menyesal karena eonni sampai tenggelam." Joy menyambung, tidak menyadari

perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Yesung masuk, lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Dokter dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan setelah dokter pergi, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang. Joy, yang melihat ibu Ryeowook serta Sungjae melangkah keluar, langsung ikut berpamitan keluar dulu, memberi kesempatan kepada Yesung berduaan dengan Ryeowook.

Lelaki itu tampak letih. Ryeowook menyimpulkan. _Apakah karena dirinya?_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" yesung menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, mengamati Ryeowook dengan cermat.

"Aku baik." jawab Ryeowook pelan, suaranya masih serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Tetapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku," suara Yesung berbisik, "Aku memaksamu berenang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjagamu."

 _Karena aku yang lari darimu, karena aku cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan_. Ryeowook mendesah dalam hati, tetapi kata-kataitu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggelenglemah. Yesung tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Ryeowook, lalumenghela napas.

"Aku… Kau bilang pernikahan ini seperti di neraka." mataYesung tampak muram, "Aku tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Karena aku… Karena aku sendiri mungkin bisa dikatakan menikmatinya." lelaki itu mendesah, lalu seolah tidak tahan duduk lama disitu dia berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, "Nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita bicarakan perihal perceraian. Aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kepada semuanya. Memang tidak adil menahanmu ke dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini."

Yesung mendekat ke tepi ranjang, lalu membungkuk dan tanpa diduga, ia mengecup dahi Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Cepatlah sembuh." bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

 _Perceraian._

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik dari pernikahan sandiwara ini? Dari awal mereka menikah untuk mencegah perjodohan yang dilakukan eomma yesung untuk yesung dan joy, demi kebahagiaan adik-adik mereka. Dan memang benar, setelah eomma yesung meninggal, tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pernikahan ini.

Tetapi meskipun ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa ini tidak benar. Hatinya

memberontak ketika mendengar kata perceraian, dan itu karena alasan yang tidak dia tahu. _Kenapa?_ Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan perceraian? Apakah itu karena dia merasa nyaman menjadi isteri Yesung, dan ingin terus menjadi isterinya. Apakah sebenarnya... Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu?

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya ketika gemuruh perasaannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jatuh cintakah dia kepada Yesung? Ryeowook tidak berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menyerahkan hatinya kepada laki-laki. Kepada Dongwoon, dan itupun dia telah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Perasaannya sekarang kepada Yesung berbeda, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga, jantung berdegup kencang ataupun terasa melayang-layang ketika membayangkan Dongwoon seperti dulu. Perasaannya kepada Yesung ini tumbuh dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu. Muncul ketika menyadari betapa sayangnya Yesung kepada adik dan eommanya, muncul ketika dia merengkuh Yesung yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukannya, muncul dari kebersamaan mereka ketika Yesung tanpa ragu menopangnya ketika dia butuh dorongan, muncul di setiap detiknya bersama laki-laki itu. Dan mungkin inilah cinta, karena dia merasakan cemburu luar biasa atas kehadiran Yuri.

 _Oh astaga. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Yesung._

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Karena dorongan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan, dia telah mengatakan kepada Yesung bahwa pernikahannya seperti di neraka. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia bahagia. Dia bahagia.

Haruskah dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Yesung? Tapi perasaan Yesung kepadanya sangat misterius. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati pernikahan mereka. Tidak lebih. Belum lagi kejadian malam itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ketertarikan Yesung kepadanya hanya sekedar nafsu.

Ataukah jangan-jangan... Yesung memang menginginkan perceraian ini? Karena ada Yuri? Karena dia merindukan kebebasannya bercinta dengan semua perempuan tanpa harus dibebani tanggung jawab kepada seorang isteri?

Benak Ryeowook dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Pagi itu Ryeowook pulang dari rumah sakit, Yesung yang menjemputnya di-jam makan siang, masih mengenakan jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak elegan dan begitu tampan. Mereka diam dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Ryeowook duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap Yesung yang meletakkan tas-tas berisi pakaian Ryeowook ke depan meja rias.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja lagi?"

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak kembali lagi. Aku pikir mungkin kau perlu ditemani hari ini."

Ryeowook mendesah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa istirahat dan tidur seharian."

"Aku sudah memintakan izin ke TK tempatmu mengajar," Yesung termenung, "Kau akan bosan kalau berbaring seharian disini tanpa teman, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Joy masih kuliah sampai sore, dan aku juga sudah meminta ibu untuk sementara tinggal di sini menemanimu besok kalau aku bekerja dan rumah kosong sementara kau masih harus istirahat di rumah, beliau baru bisa menginap disini nanti malam, aku sudah menyuruh supir menjemput beliau."

"Terima kasih Yesung." bisik Ryeowook dengan tulus.

Yesung tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa di sudut kamar, menatap Ryeowook dengan miris.

"Kita harus mulai mempersiapkan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka semua kalau kita akan berpisah."

 _Kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin segera berpisah denganku?_

Hati Ryeowook dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pedih, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengutarakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka," gumam Ryeowook akhirnya.

Yesung tersenyum, "Joy akan mengamuk kepadaku. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah menodaimu, mengingat reputasiku selama ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya," Ryeowook tersenyum, "Bahwa kau berlaku bagai malaikat terhadapku setiap malam."

"Malaikat?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan misteriusnya lagi, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tertahankan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin perceraian ini terjadi, apalagi dalam waktu-waktu dekat."

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup, merasakan harapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Yesung tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Apakah itu karena Yesung ingin bersamanya? Yesung...mencintainya?

"Kenapa?" suara Ryeowook serak oleh antisipasi.

"Kalau kita bercerai kau akan menyandang janda di usia muda, diceraikan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan... Aku laki-laki, beban sosialku tidak akan seberat dirimu," yesung mendesah, "Aku mencemaskanmu. Itulah alasanku menunda-nunda perihal pernikahan ini."

Tetapi kau tidak mencintaiku. Ryeowook mendesah lagi dalam hati. Seandainya kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perpisahan karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mencintaimu...

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini." Ryeowook mendesah, akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin perceraian?" Yesung menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Apakah kau tidak bahagia?"

 _Bukankah kau yang menginginkan perceraian?_ Ryeowook menjerit dalam hati. Tetapi lalu memalingkan muka, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Sungguh aku tidak berencana menyiksamu seperti itu. Kau mungkin ingin bebas dan menemukan cinta sejatimu di luar sana, dan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau masih terikat sebagai isteriku." Yesung mendesah, "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung tampak cemas melihat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Ryeowook pelan. Pusing dan patah hati, pastinya.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi. "Yah… Istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti kalau kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di ruang kerjaku." lelaki itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ibunya datang di sore harinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yesung. Sang ibu mengurusnya dengan baik, membantunya mandi dan menyuapinya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatapnya prihatin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, sayang?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja ibu." Dia menghela napas dengan sedih. Memikirkan ke depannya. Bagaimanakah perasaan ibunya kalau tahu bahwa Ryeowook dan Yesung akan bercerai? Ibunya pasti sedih luar biasa, belum lagi kalau ibunya mengetahui bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah sandiwara semata. Ryeowook meringis, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan masa depan yang akan dihadapinya.

Sang ibu rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook, dia menatap anaknya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tampak kesakitan."

Ryeowook langsung mencoba tersenyum kepada ibunya, "Tidak apa-apa ibu, aku… Aku sedikit pusing."

"Berbaringlah." ibunya mendorongnya berbaring dan menyelimutinya, "Tak kusangka kau akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu, hampir tenggelam karena kakimu kram. Tetapi untunglah Yesung sigap menolongmu sehingga kau tidak celaka."

"yesung juga yang membuatku mencoba berenang." Yeowook cemberut mengingat pemaksaan Yesung waktu itu.

"Tetapi dia sangat menyesal. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya dia ketika kau belum sadar. Dia terus menerus menggenggam tanganmu, terus menerus merapalkan kata maaf bagaikan mantra." ibunya tersenyum lembut, "Ibu senang dengan pernikahanmu ini nak, kau tampak bahagia dan Yesung sangat bertanggung jawab dan mencintaimu. Pernikahan ini tampaknya benar-benar menjadi lembaran baru untukmu, membuatmu melupakan masa lalu. Bahkan Sungjay cerita bahwa kau datang ke pernikahan Dongwoon dengan tegar, didampingi oleh Yesung."

Ryeowook memalingkan muka. Tak tega membayangkan perasaan ibunya nanti kalau mengetahui semuanya, "Iya ibu, Yesung mengantarku datang ke pesta pernikahan dongwoon dan menghadapi semuanya, menghadapinya, menghadapi isterinya, menghadapi eommanya dan keluarganya."

"Dan sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai itu?"ryeowook tersenyum lembut, "Lega ibu. Ternyata aku sudah benar-benar melepaskan Dongwoon."

"Tentu saja." sang ibu tertawa, "Kau kan sudah bersuami, dan suamimu seratus kali lebih baik daripada Dongwoon." Gumam ibunya menggoda.

Ryeowook ingin menanggapi candaan ibunya itu dengan senyum, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah seringai kecut.

"Untunglah insiden kemarin terjadi ketika kau dalam kondisi belum mengandung." ibunya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Kalau kau mengandung nanti, kau harus berhatihati."

"Mengandung?" Ryeowook menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ya. Setiap pasangan yang bahagia pasti ingin segera mempunyai bayi. Lagipula ibu sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu." gumam ibunya ringan. Tidak menyadari perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada Ryeowook.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengandung? Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami-isteri. Lagipula, sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai bukan? Dada Ryeowook sakit membayangkan betapa kecewanya ibunya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yesung datang larut malam setelahnya, sepertinya lelaki itu datang malam-malam, sengaja menunggu setelah ryeowook tertidur, dan agak terkejut ketika melihat Ryeowook masih terbangun dan membaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ryeowook menurunkan bukunya, dan menatap Yesung dengan pedih, "Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada ibuku? Kepada Sungjae dan Joy?"

"Kita akan mencari cara." dengan canggung, Yesung naik ke atas ranjang, dan duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Bagaimanapun juga saat ini akan tiba. Kita membuat perjanjian pernikahan ini dengan sadar, dan sekarang kita harus menghadapi konsekuensinya."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba buku yang dipegangnya terasa tidak menarik lagi. Diletakkannya buku itu dan lalu berbaring. Yesung menyusulnya kemudian. Lama mereka berbaring di kegelapan, dengan mata nyalang dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak masing-masing.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ketika keadaanya membaik dan sudah diperbolehkan masuk kerja, Ryeowook langsung mengunjungi Garden Cafe itu sepulangnya kerja di sore hari, dia sangat merindukan cokelat panas yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Seperti biasa, Shindong pulalah yang mengantarkan minumannya. Lelaki itu hampir selalu ada di cafe ini. Cafe ini adalah rumahnya, katanya. Dia tinggal di lantai dua cafe ini seorang diri karena kehilangan isteri dan anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sejak itu dia menjadi pengurus cafe ini karena kebetulan pemilik cafe ini mengenalnya sejak dulu, dan menyibukkan diri menjadi pelayan cafe ini.

"Lama sekali kau tidak muncul Ryeowook, aku sampai berpikir kalau kau mulai bosan dengan cokelat panas kami."

Ryeowook tertawa, menerima cangkir yang berisi cokelat yang masih mengepul itu dengan tangannya, "Aku tidak pernah bosan kemari. Cokelat di sini paling enak di dunia." jawabnya, membuat Shindong terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Aku harap kau sudah menyelesaikan segala permasalahan di sana."

Ekspresi Ryeowook langsung berubah sedih, "Semua tidak berjalan seperti yang semestinya, Shindong... Mungkin keputusan akhirnya adalah kami akan berpisah."

"Apa?" Shindong setengah berseru, menatap Ryeowook dengan serius, "Kau akan berpisah dengan Yesung? Apakah kau serius? Kalian sepertinya pasangan yang sangat cocok."

Mereka memang beberapa kali makan malam di cafe ini kalau Yesung kebetulan ada waktu dan menjemputnya sepulang kerja. Dan tentu saja di depan umum, mereka berpura-pura seperti pasangan bahagia yang mesra. Mungkin hal itu juga yang ditangkap Shindong selama ini.

Ryeowook tersenyum sedih, "Hubungan kami sangat rumit, saking rumitnya sampai kami tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk saling bertemu."

Shindong menatap Ryeowook menyelidik, "Apakah ada orang ketiga di antara kalian?"

Bayangan yuri langsung terlintas di benak Ryeowook. Membuat rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Yuri yang begitu cantik dan menggoda. ryeowook tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Yuri. Dan meskipun yesung mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Yuri, bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama, tetap saja Ryeowook merasa ragu.

"Ada seorang perempuan dari masa lalu. Dia sangat cantik," Ryeowook tercenung.

"Apakah Yesung berselingkuh darimu?"

"Tidak." Ryeowook membantah cepat, "Yesung tidak berselingkuh, tetapi perempuan itu tidak berhenti mengejarnya dan aku takut... Aku takut…" Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, "Aku takut pada akhirnya Yesung akan tergoda."

Shindong terkekeh, "Itu berarti kau cemburu dan jika kau cemburu berarti ada cinta di dalamnya." Suara Shindong berubah serius, "Apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Ryeowook?".

Ryeowook tertegun lama mendengar pertanyaan Shindong, Apakah dia mencintai Yesung? Yesung yang begitu kuat sekaligus rapuh? Yesung yang penuh kasih sayang dan siap menopangnya ketika dia membutuhkan?.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, "Ya Shindong. Aku mencintai suamiku. Sangat."

Shindong tersenyum, "Kalau begitu perjuangkanlah pernikahanmu. Kau tahu kata-kataku tentang cokelat dan pernikahan? Bahwa kepahitan cokelat bisa menjadi nikmat dengan takaran gula dan susu yang pas? Dalam pernikahan, cintalah bumbu penyedap itu. Selama kau masih punya cinta, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memaniskan pernikahanmu." Shindong menepuk pundak Ryeowook lembut sebelum melangkah pergi, "Berjuanglah, jangan menyerah begitu saja." gumamnya.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ketika Ryeowook pulang malam itu, Suasana rumah sunyi senyap, dengan pelan dia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Jas Yesung tampak tersampir di kursi di kamar itu, menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu sudah pulang dan berada di suatu tempat di rumah ini. Ryeowook teringat perkataan Shindong tentang mempertahankan pernikahan.

Dia memang punya cinta untuk pernikahan ini. Tetapi apakah Yesung juga mempunyainya?

Yesung menghela napas panjang, dia tidak akan tahu kalau dia tidak menanyakannya. Setidaknya kalau ternyata cinta Ryeowook bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia tidak meninggalkan pernikahan ini dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

Rumah tampak lengang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para pelayan mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Dan Yesung...mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya.

Ryeowook melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, kemudian tertegun ketika berada di ruang tamu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ada mobil warna kuning cerah yang diparkir di halaman. Apakah Yesung sedang menerima tamu?

Ryeowook melangkah penuh ingin tahu ke ruang kerja Yesung, terdengar suara percakapan samar-samar di sana. Pintu ruang kerja tidak tertutup sepenuhnya sehingga suara di dalam masih bisa keluar. Itu suara perempuan... Suara Yuri!

 _Oh Ya ampun! Bahkan perempuan itu masih mengejar kemari, di rumah Yesung. Bertamu pada malam hari pula, dengan kemungkinan Ryeowook sudah ada di keterlaluan!_

Tetapi kemudian, percakapan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tertegun.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

"Apakah tujuanmu pada akhirnya tercapai?" itu suara Yuri dengan ciri khas genit dan bercampur logat kebarat baratannya.

"Tidak. Belum. Dan aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." itu suara Yesung, terdengar tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, Yesung yang keras hati ternyata masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Yuri terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu suaranya merendah sensual, "Seperti malam itu, ketika kau menyuruhku menyusul ke cottage tempatmu berada, tepat setelah kau bertengkar dengan Ryeowook... Ternyata aku masih berguna juga untuk menyenangkanmu."

 _Yesung yang menyuruh yuri menyusul ke cottage itu?_ Jadi bukan Yuri yang menyusul dengan inisiatifnya sendiri karena obsesinya terhadap Yesung?

Wajah Ryeowook memucat. Astaga, betapa keterlaluannya Yesung. Pada satu titik dia merayu Ryeowook karena terdorong nafsu di atas ranjang dan ketika Ryeowook menolaknya, dengan mudahnya Yesung memanggil perempuan lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya!

Ryeowook mungkin telah salah menilai Yesung, lelaki ini bermoral bejat, dia tidak seharusnya mencintai Yesung!

"Ryeowook?" suara Yesung membuat Ryeowook yang berdiri terpaku di pintu terlonjak dari lamunannya, "Sudah sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Suara Ryeowook bergetar karena emosi, "Sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!" Ditatapnya Yesung yang terpaku dengan tatapan cemas dan Yuri yang memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh berganti-ganti, "Aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera." air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Tidak! Yesung tidak boleh melihatnya menangis!

Dengan segera, dia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Yesung bergerak cepat dan meraih tangannya, menahannya dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya marah, "Kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Kali ini Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan air matanya, "Aku mendengar sendiri, ternyata kau yang menyuruh Paula menyusulmu ke pantai itu. Bukan Yuri yang mengejarmu! Aku jijik kepadamu Yesung! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, padahal status kita masih suami isteri. Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara!" Ryeowook berteriak tidak peduli ada Yuri di sana, mendengar semuanya. _Toh pernikahan ini_ _akan berakhir bukan?_

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruh Yuri menyusul untuk menidurinya!" Yesung berseru setengah emosi, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku! _Untuk membuatmu cemburu!"_

Apa? Ryeowook tertegun. Pernyataan terakhir Yesung… Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Yesung meminta Yuri membantu membuatnya cemburu? Kenapa Yesung melakukannya? Ditatapnya Yuri yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil mengangkat alis dan senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang berlipstick merah menyala itu.

"Wah… Wah, sepertinya ini pertengkaran pribadi suami isteri, dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur." Yuri meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja, "Seharusnya kau berbangga hati Ryeowook, seorang Yesung, yang tidak pernah peduli pada seorang perempuan, sampai memohon bantuanku, hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu." Yuri mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi, "Dulu aku dan Yesung memang kekasih, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kami hanya bersahabat, aku sudah menikah secara rahasia dengan kekasih sejatiku, bahkan Yesung yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Aku berutang kepada Yesung, karena itulah aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Yuri lalu melempar senyum kepada Yesung, "Sepertinya sampai di sini aku bisa membantumu, Yesung sayang. Semoga kau bisa membereskan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan baik dan berujung bahagia." lalu perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

 **BROWN AFTERNOON**

Ryeowook tertegun, menatap kepergian Yuri, lalu berbalik menatap Yesung dengan marah, dihempaskannya tangan Yesung yang masih menahan tangannya, kali ini Yesung menyerah dan melepaskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan ruang kerja Yesung.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan kerjanya, "Duduklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tanpa suara Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu, di depan Yesung.

"Jelaskan padaku." Gumam Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar ketika Yesung tetap tidak bersuara.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku meminta bantuanYuri untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Kenapa?" sela Ryeowook cepat.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam, "Karena aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Apakah untuk memuaskan ego lelakimu ketika isterimu cemburu kepadamu?" gumam Ryeowook jengkel. Sialan! Semua ini direncanakan dan dia terpancing dengan mudahnya. Mungkin Yesung dan Yuri menertawakan sikapnya diam-diam di belakangnya. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Bukan, astaga Ryeowook, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk kepadaku?" gumam Yesung marah, "Aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar ternganga, itu tadi… Apakah itu pengakuan cinta Ryeowook kepadanya?

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, semua karena aku mencintaimu, mau dibilang bagaimana lagi. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sejak di pesta itu, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali, berdiri dengan cantiknya di sana sendirian. Lalu dengan angkuhnya menolak rayuanku. Aku menyelidiki masa lalumu lebih karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bukan karena kau adalah kakak Sungjae. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu ketika tahu kisahmu, masa lalumu bersama Dongwoon, segalanya..." Yesung mendesah frustrasi, "Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi bahkan aku menawarkan perjanjian sandiwara gila itu lebih karena aku terdorong oleh perasaanku, daripada akal sehatku. "

Ketika Ryeowook tetap tidak berkata-kata, Yesung melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku semakin dalam. Pernikahan ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kau sedang bergelung mencari kehangatan di tubuhku, ketika aku bergegas pulang dari kantor karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku menatapmu dan bergumam dalam hati, memanggilmu sebagai isteriku. Aku merasa terlalu bahagia, sehingga menyimpan harapan konyol bahwa pernikahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat, matanya tampak sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membacamu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu, karena itulah aku meminta Yuri membantuku, untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu kepadaku." Yesung mendesah, "Cara kau memarahi Yuri di makam itu membuatku bahagia luar biasa, kau dengan gigih mempertahankanku. Karena itulah malam itu aku berharap lebih, terlalu percaya diri, aku memutuskan untuk merayumu..." Yesung mengerjapkan matanya, "Tetapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? Bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral kepadamu."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Malam itu aku begitu marah," gumam Yesung "Aku ingin membuatmu menunjukkan kalau kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Dalam kemarahanku aku menelepon Yuri, untuk menyusul ke pantai, untuk memancing cemburumu lagi. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Yuri kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya juga tertarik kepadaku." Yesung tertawa pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Pada akhirnya kau malahan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa pernikahan kita bagaikan di neraka untukmu. Dan kemudian aku malahan membuatmu celaka... Oh astaga padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengetahui perasanmu kepadaku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tetapi kalau kau belum mencintaiku pun aku bertekad akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Bukan salahmu kalau aku tenggelam..." desah Ryeowook cepat.

Yesung mengangkat bahu, "Jangan membelaku, semua salahku. Aku yang memaksamu mencoba berenang di laut, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, karena itulah aku menyerah. Kau akan kuberikan perpisahan yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Tetapi... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Ryeowook, dan aku tidak peduli kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku ingin kau tahu, cintaku ini milikmu, bahkan nanti ketika kita sudah bercerai. Tetapi seandainya kau memberiku kesempatan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu."

Mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak, sekaligus terlalu membahagiakan. Ryeowook tidak pernah menyangka kalau Yesung menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Bahwa lelaki itu memupuk perasaannya pelanpelan, diam-diam dan semakin dalam selama pernikahan mereka.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai," gumam Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, "Tetapi kau bilang kau tidak bahagia, karena pernikahan ini seperti di neraka?"

Ryeowook berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar, "Itu semua luapan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

Ryeowook berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar, "Itu semua luapanperasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

"Apa?" suara Yesung menjadi dalam, dan was-was, "Apa Ryeowook?"

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku cemburu." kali ini suaranya lebih mantap.

"Dan itu karena...?" suara Yesung semakin tegang, Ryeowook bisa merasakan jantung Yesung berdegup liar, sama sepertinya.

"Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpan perasaan kepadamu."

"Ryeowook!" Yesung berseru, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Ryeowook dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya, "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "Dan terima kasih kepada Yuri, di memang membantumu, karena kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku."

Yesung berseru pelan, lalu memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat. "Ah. _Ya Tuha_ n Ryeowook." suara lelaki itu bergetar, "Kau tidak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mencoba membaca hatimu, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini kepada wanita lain sebelumnya. Tidak pernah!"

Dengan lembut, Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung, lelaki itu kini terasa lebih dekat, tanpa penghalang saat mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Ryeowook dalam senyuman.

Yesung menatapnya serius. "Tidak ada perceraian. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada!" Yesung menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Ryeowook, lalu mengecup dahi Ryeowook, mengecup pipi Ryeowook, mengecup bibir Ryeowook dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut. "Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menjadi isteriku selamanya."

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Kau sangat arogan, Yesung."

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, "Aku sudah memilikimu sebagai isteriku, dan akan kupertahankan." mata Yesung bersinar sensual dan suaranya menjadi parau, "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa membahas masalah malam pertama."

Ryeowook memukul lengan Yesung sambil tertawa, "Apakah hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari otak kotormu selama ini?"

Yesung tertawa, tawanya lepas, tampak bahagia. "Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya untukku menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu di ranjang itu. Setiap pagi aku bangun dengan nyeri yang menyiksa. Tetapi saat itu kupikir semua sepadan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikimu."

"Tetapi kau menyerah untuk melepaskanku tadi."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut, "Sekarang setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan." Ryeowook membalas kecupan Yesung, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas, sampai Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas terengah, "Aku merencanakan bulan madu di Paris dengan suasana romantis, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mau menunggu." matanya bersinar penuh pertanyaan, membuat Ryeowook terharu sekaligus merasa sangat dihargai.

Ketika Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, Yesung meraih dan menggendongnya, seolah Ryeowook begitu ringan di tangannya, "Kalau begitu sekarang." Gumamnya penuh hasrat, lalu mengangkat isteri yang belum pernah disentuhnya, dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yesung dengan bahagia, tak pernah disangkanya pernikahan sandiwara karena perjanjian ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir menjadi penyatuan hati, menjadi perjanjian hati.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, tidak ini bukan akhir. Ini adalah awal segalanya, bisa dibayangkannya dia dan Yesung bergandengan di usia senja, menatap wajah anak cucu mereka dengan bahagia.

Tuhan memang selalu memberikan skenario misterius bagi umatnya. Dulu dia pernah begitu mencintai Dongwoon hingga merasa tidak mampu mencintai lelaki lain. Tetapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan Yesung untuknya, yang dicintainya dengan begitu saja. Yang juga mencintainya dengan begitu saja.

Dan dia yakin bahwa mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir. Karena mereka saling mencintai, dan hati mereka sudah saling berjanji.

 **END**


	10. Epilog

" _Pernikahan itu bagaikan perjanjian hati. Perjanjian hati untuk saling mengerti, saling memaafkan dan saling menjaga cinta satu sama lain."_

 **EPILOG**

Pagi hari yang mendung, hujan rintik-rintik turun di luar sana, membuat suasana pagi gelap dan temaram. Ryeowook menarik selimutnya sampai ke pundak, merasa lelah dan mengantuk luar biasa.

Lalu dia merasakan lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya, lengan yang kuat, memeluknya dengan posesif. Ryeowook mengerutkan kening, membuka matanya pelan dan menunduk melihat lengan itu, kesadarannya kembali... Itu lengan Yesung, suaminya.

 _Suaminya_. Pipi Ryeowook memerah dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Yesung benar-benar telah menjadi suaminya yang sesungguhnya, semalam. Ingatannya melayang kepada malam sebelumnya dimana Yesung berlaku sangat lembut kepadanya, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh penghormatan, lalu Yesung memberinya pengalaman luar biasa dan membuat mereka benar-benar menjadi suami isteri.

Lengan Yesung yang memeluknya bergerak, lelaki itu rupanya terbangun dan langsung mengecup pipi Ryeowook dari belakang dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi." bisiknya serak di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malumalu kepada Yesung, "Selamat pagi juga."

Yesung melirik ke arah hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras di luar, "Hari ini hari minggu dan diawali dengan hujan yang turun deras." lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya, "Sepertinya kita akan berada di atas ranjang seharian."

Ryeowook sempat tertawa geli ketika Yesung menariknya setengah menggoda ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya. Dan memang benar, mereka baru turun dari ranjang lama sekali sesudahnya.

 **Brown Afternoon**

Ketika Ryeowook dan Yesung turun untuk makan siang dan melewatkan sarapan, mereka bertemu dengan Joy dan Sungjae yang sedang duduk di ruang makan, menikmati makan siang mereka. Sungjae memang sengaja datang untuk menjemput Joy ke sebuah acara kampus di hari minggu.

Joy mengangkat alisnya melihat pasangan itu dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak akan bangun seharian." gumamnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Ryeowook merah padam karena malu.

Yesung hanya terkekeh menanggapinya dan merangkul pinggang Ryeowook erat-erat, "Kau tidak boleh protes, kami kan masih bisa disebut pengantin baru."

"Yesung!" Ryeowook berbisik pelan sambil menyikut pinggang suaminya pelan, membuat Yesung tergelak dan Joy serta Sungjae ikut tertawa.

Masih tersenyum Yesung menarikkan kursi makan untuk Ryeowook dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka lalu makan bersama.

"Ibu di rumah sendirian?" Ryeowook melirik ke arah Sungjae, memikirkan ibunya dan tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum, ibunya akan sangat bahagia dengan perkembangan ini, bahwa Ryeowook dan Yesung benar-benar berbahagia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Ibu ada acara dengan ibu-ibu sekitar rumah, tadi aku sudah mengajaknya ke sini tetapi dia tidak bisa karena sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara itu."

"Oh." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada makanannya.

"Kami akan berbulan madu ke Paris." gumam Yesung memecah keheningan.

Joy yang menanggapi pertama dengan senyum lebarnya, "Akhirnya kalian berbulan madu juga." desahnya.

"Kapan Eonnie?" tanyanya bersemangat. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu rencana ini, dia memang mendengar Yesung sempat mengatakannya kemarin, tetapi dipikirnya waktu itu Yesung masih akan melakukannya beberapa bulan lagi.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawabnya kepada Joy, "Memangnya kita akan berbulan madu kapan?"

Yesung tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Segera." gumamnya, "Minggu depan."

Joy tersenyum makin lebar, "Dan kuharap kalian membawakanku oleh-oleh calon keponakan sepulangnya kalian dari sana."

Pipi Ryeowook memerah mendengarnya, dan Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan kepada kalian," Yesung menatap Ryeowook meminta persetujuan, ketika Ryeowook mengangguk, Yesung melanjutkan.

"Aku harap kalian tidak marah kepada kami."

Joy dan Sungjae saling bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Yesung dengan bingung.

"Tentang apa oppa?" gumam Joy penasaran.

"Tentang pernikahan kami." Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Semula kami menikah hanya berdasarkan perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" kali ini Sungjae yang menyela, menatap Ryeowook dengan was-was.

Yesung mengangguk dan menatap Sungjae dengan serius, "Jangan menyalahkan Ryeowook karena berbohong kepada kalian selama ini, sebenarnya akulah yang mengusulkan perjanjian ini kepadanya." Dia menghela napas, "Kau mungkin belum tahu Sungjae karena aku yakin Joy tidak cerita kepadamu... Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak angkat keluarga ini, bahwa aku dan Joy tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi karena ingin menjaga keutuhan keluarga, Eomma kami ingin menjodohkan kami. Aku dan Joy ke dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tentu saja waktu itu Eomma kami belum mengenalmu, Sungjae."

Sungjae menoleh kepada Joy dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, dan Joy mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Yesung.

"Aku berpikir aku tidak mungkin menikahi Joy, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dan aku yakin begitu pula sebaliknya." Yesung melempar senyum kepada Joy. "Kami berdua sangat ingin menolak pernikahan ini, tetapi mengingat kondisi Eomma waktu itu, kami sangat bingung dan tidak ingin membuat Eomma kecewa. Aku juga pusing memikirkan jalan keluar dari polemik ini, sampai kemudian kau membawa Ryeowook ke pesta itu dan mengenalkannya sebagai kakakmu." Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, menatap mata isterinya dengan lembut,

"Ide itu muncul begitu saja. Aku dan Ryeowook berkompromi untuk menjalankan hubungan pura-pura ini, supaya kalian bisa menentukan kisah cinta kalian sendiri."

Sungjae terperangah, "Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar baru mengenal pertama kali di pesta itu? Bukan sudah mengenal lama seperti yang kalian katakan?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kami telah membohongi kalian semua, tetapi waktu itu kami pikir itulah jalan yang terbaik." Yesung meremas jemari Ryeowook semakin erat, "Pernikahan itu pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah perjanjian. Tetapi kemudian kami saling mencintai. Dan kami mensyukuri perjanjian pernikahan itu."

Mata Joy berkaca-kaca, "Kalian... Kalian telah berkorban demi kami berdua... Kalian mengikat diri agar kami bisa bebas menentukan cinta kami." ditatapnya Sungjae yang berusaha menelaah semua ini, suaranya serak penuh perasaan,

"Terima kasih Oppa." Yesung tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama sayang, pada akhirnya aku menemukan perempuan yang akan aku cintai selamanya, isteriku."

Sungjae menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih... Dan aku senang kalian akhirnya berujung bahagia." Matanya menatap lembut ke arah Ryeowook,"Selamat noona."

Ryeowook tersenyum kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama Sungjae." bisiknya tulus. Ternyata begitu mudah berterus terang kepada kedua adik mereka. Tidak ada kebohongan lagi sehingga Ryeowook akan lebih mudah melangkah ke depannya bersama Yesung

 **Brown Afternoon**

"Aku mencintaimu." Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dengan menggoda, dia baru pulang dari kantor dan memeluk isterinya dari belakang dan menggelitiknya setengah menggoda.

"Yesung!" Ryeowook berteriak kegelian dan menerima kecupan-kecupan sayang Yesung di pipinya.

Yesung terkekeh sambil masih menciumi Ryeowook, menghirup aroma isterinya yang sangat dirindukannya seharian ini, "Apakah kau merindukanku selama aku tidak ada di rumah?" bisiknya lembut, "Dan kau harus menjawab 'ya' kalau tidak aku akan marah."

"Ya." Ryeowook membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Yesung, membiarkan dahinya dikecup dengan lembut.

"Aku juga." Yesung mengaku. "Setiap saat yang kupikirkan hanya kau, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang."

Pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah dan menatap suaminya penuh cinta. "Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu." Bisiknya kemudian membuat Yesung langsung memeluknya semakin erat.

"Syukurlah." gumam Yesung penuh perasaan, "Kau tahu kebahagiaanmu telah menjadi obsesi pribadiku. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakanmu." dikecupnya ujung hidung Ryeowook, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang berbahagia, kita akan berangkat ke Paris Sabtu ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Mata Ryeowook berbinar, "Kau sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari kegiatan kantormu?" Ryeowook tahu Yesung sibuk luar biasa, karena lelaki itu bisa dibilang mengendalikan seluruh perusahaan dengan kepandaiannya. Dia adalah orang inti di perusahaan dan sangat sibuk, sehingga berbulan madu hampir sebulan di Paris tentunya memerlukan persiapan yang cukup lama bagi perusahaannya.

Yesung tersenyum, "Sesibuk-sibuknya aku, kaulah prioritasku, lagipula aku sudah membagi semua tugas kepada para asistenku, aku yakin mereka semua memiliki kemampuan yang baik untuk mengelola perusahaan selama aku tidak ada."

Ryeowook mendesah lega, "Jadi, kita akan berbulan madu?" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita akan meneruskan usaha untuk menciptakan Kim Junior di Paris." godanya, membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah Lelaki itu terpesona melihat kecantikan isterinya, sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk dan mengecup bibir isterinya dengan penuh gairah. Disesapnya bibir yang lembut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika mereka berdua mengangkat matanya, binar-binar kebahagiaan memancar dari mata mereka, penuh dengan cinta.

 **End**

 _Hy~ maaf Chapter epilognya baru bisa dipublish dan maaf juga saya tidak bisa chapter epilognya versi saya jadi saya hanya bisa merremakenya ^^._

 _Thanks for review~_


End file.
